Bunga Di Tepi Jalan
by Aaltonen Ryuunosuke Tampan
Summary: Kehidupan Baekhyun sang Florist yang dinikahi oleh CEO tampan bernama Park Chanyeol memasuki babak baru./"Kau tulus menemaniku disaat indah dan sedih" –Chanyeol/"Terima kasih karena kau mencintaku, Yeollie" –Baekhyun [ChanBaek Fiction/Shounen–ai/Marriage Life/2nd Sequel Bunga Di Tepi Jalan]
1. Bunga Di Tepi Jalan

**Bunga Di Tepi Jalan**

* * *

Baekhyun hanyalah seorang Florist yang tak pernah dianggap keberadaannya oleh orang lain, bahkan cenderung di kucilkan oleh keluarganya. Semuanya berubah ketika ia bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol, CEO dengan darah bangsawan yang kental mengalir di tubuhnya./ _"Baek, Menikahlah denganku. Mari kita percantik rumah kita!"_ – Chanyeol [ChanBaek Fiction/Shounen-ai/Marriage Life]

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Angin musim semu berhembus dengan sejuknya. Deretan bunga yang berjejer rapi di depan sebuah toko kecil di tepi jalan utama kota Seoul menambah kesan manis musim dengan sejuta pesona. Berbagai aroma wewangian yang bercampur baur dengan kegembiraan kian memperhangat suasana yang ada.

Sesosok pemuda bertubuh mungil dengan balutan kemeja berwarna putih dan jeans berwara biru yang membalut kaki jenjangnya nampak sibuk. Tangannya yang memiliki jemari lentik itu nampak bergerak lincah mengorek – lebih tepatnya merapikan – pot juga keranjang yang baru saja di keluarkan. Tanah gembur berwarna hitam pekat mulai mengotori tangannya, beruntung apron butih yang melingkar manis di pinggangnya mampu menghalangi tanah itu mengotori pakaiannya.

Bibir tipis semerah _cherry_ itu terus menyunggingkan senyum. Tak peduli cibiran dari beberapa orang di sekitarnya, ia terus tersenyum. Kini, tangannya dengan cekatan meraih sebuah alat penyiram berwarna merah yang tersimpan manis di balik pintu. Ia mulai menyirami tanaman mawar dan tulip, dan ia berniat melanjutkan untuk mengurus tanaman lain (seperti _Rosemarry_ , _Gypsophila_ , _Carnation_ , _Bougenville mini_ , juga _Chrysanthemum_ ) yang mempercantik toko bunga miliknya itu. Ya, satu-satunya peninggalan sang Ayah yang sudah kembali ke sisi Sang Kuasa.

Tak perlu menunggu lama, muncul sosok lain yang baru saja meletakan sebuah ransel besar di bangku yang ada di dalam ruangan dengan warna kalem di tokonya. Sosok itu disibukan dengan kaitan apron sebelum akhirnya mendekati sosok pemuda yang masih sibuk dengan tanaman-tanaman di sekelilingnya.

" _Wasseo_ , Baekhyun _hyung_!" serunya ceria, disambut senyum tulus pemuda yang di panggilnya Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memilih meletakan alat penyiram dan mulai menggerakan jemari lentiknya. Membentuk beberapa isyarat guna menyampaikan sebuah kalimat untuk Sehun – pemuda yang baru datang –

' _Selamat datang, Sehun-_ _ **ah**_..'

Ya, Baekhyun memang pengguna bahasa isyarat. Meski tidak sepenuhnya dirinya bisu...

* * *

 **Bunga Di Tepi Jalan**

 **Credit Pict : -IKOOP-**

 **© Lala Maqfira a.k.a Shouda Shikaku^^**

 **Genre : Romance, AU, A lil' bit Hurt**

 **Recommended Song : Sheila On 7 – Bunga Di Tepi Jalan**

* * *

Baekhyun, bernama lengkap Byun Baekhyun, anak bungsu dari keluarga Byun. Kakak sepupu dari Oh Sehun, berusia sekitar 23 tahun (umur Korea). Menjalankan bisnis terakhir ayahnya sebagai seorang _Florist_ sejak enam tahun terakhir. Wajahnya tidak seperti wajah pria kebanyakan, karena dia terlampau manis untuk ukuran pria pada umumnya, – bahkan cenderung cantik – terkadang membuat beberapa orang yang baru berjumpa dengannya akan mengira bahwa dia adalah perempuan yang bersurai pendek.

Ia memang selalu menggunakan bahasa isyarat sebagai bahasa sehari-hari. Tapi dia bukanlah penyandang tuna wicara. Kecelakaan tujuh tahun silam yang merenggut nyawa Sang Ayah menyebabkan pita suaranya mengalami kerusakan. Meski begitu, Baekhyun sebenarnya masih bisa mengeluarkan suaranya. Tapi keadaan keluarganya yang selalu mengucilkannya membuat ia tertekan dan enggan untuk sekedar bersuara. Sekalipun hanya mencicit.

Kembali ke masa sekarang, Baekhyun yang sudah selesai dengan kegiatannya segera membereskan peralatan yang berserakan. Dia menepuk sekilas kedua telapak tangan mungilnya, sebelum akhirnya memilih untuk menyeduh _green tea_ dan menghidangkannya khusus untuk sang Adik tercinta.

" _Hyungiee_ ~" Sehun memanggilnya dengan manja, membuat Baekhyun menoleh dan tersenyum gemas padanya. "Jangan lupa untuk menghadiri acara kelulusanku lusa. Bawakan aku sebuket bunga yang indah, ya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil. Dia bersyukur Sehun sudah menyelesaikan masa SMA-nya. Dan yang membuatnya bahagia, adik kecilnya tak pernah menganggap Baekhyun bagai sampah – seperti keluarganya yang lain –

 **`nyut`**

Denyutan itu terasa menusuk ulu hatinya. Ya, Sehun berbeda dengan keluarganya. Bahkan Kakak dan Ibunya tak pernah menganggap Baekhyun ada. Seulas senyum pesakitan terukir di wajah sendunya.

' _Tentu saja_ _ **Hyung**_ _datang, Hun-_ _ **a**_ _._ ' Baekhyun tersenyum manis. ' _Dan akan_ _ **Hyung**_ _siapkan buket spesial untukmu, adik kecil_ '

Sehun mengangguk girang. Dia langsung menghambur – memeluk – tubuh ringkih kakak sepupu yang paling di sayangnya. Dan tanpa Baekhyun tahu, setetes air luka meluncur begitu saja dari mata sipit Sehun.

Ia tahu semuanya, termasuk tindakan semena-mena keluarga Byun pada Baekhyun. Dan yang Sehun sesali, kenapa semuanya tidak pernah memandang permasalahan yang membelenggu Baekhyun dari sudut pandang Baekhyun sendiri?

' _Hyung.. Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa membanggakanmu.._ '

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat di balik punggung Baekhyun.

 **`klining`**

Bunyi lonceng yang terletak di atas pintu masuk membuat kedunya melepas pelukan masing-masing. Baekhyun yang terus fokus pada pengunjung yang masuk langsung beranjak. Seulas senyum kembali tersemat membuat Sehun menghela nafas lega. Ya, setidaknya Baekhyun tidak menunjukan wajah sendu lagi.

Baekhyun berdiri di samping meja kecil yang ada di tengah ruangan. Sementara itu sang Pengunjung disibukan dengan melihat-lihat bunga-bunga yang ada di sudut ruangan. Mata bulat perempuan berbalutkan almamater sebuah universitas kenamaan Seoul itu bergerak _random_ , dan pergerakan irisnya terhenti pada kumpulan bunga Aster dan Anggrek.

"Ah, akhirnya aku menemukannya. Tolong rangkaikan bunga _Aster_ putih dan _Anggrek pink_." Pintanya tanpa menatap Baekhyun. "Seindah mungkin." Gadis itu melangkah menuju sebuah bangku panjang yang ada di antara rumpun bunga _foxglove_ dan bunga _lavender_.

Baekhyun mengangguk. Kemudian tangan berjemari lentiknya dengan cekatan mulai memilah beberapa tangkai bunga yang diminta. Setelah mendapat masing-masing lima tangkai, Baekhyun segera membawanya ke arah meja yang selalu ia manfaatkan untuk menyelesaikan rangkaian yang diinginkan oleh konsumen.

Tubuh mungilnya beranjak menuju deretan etalase dan almari khusus yang menyimpan perlengkapan maupun aksesoris tambahan untuk merangkai bunga. Dengan cekatan, dibawanya sebuah plastik khusus, pita berwarna merah jambu juga gunting khusus. Tak lupa pisau _cutter_ yang menyembul di saku apron.

Baekhyun kemudian menghampiri Sehun yang kini disibukan dengan buku tebal yang berisi daftar bunga serta inventaris lain di toko tersebut. Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan mendapati raut serius adik kesayangannya.

"..Hun.." Panggil Baekhyun dengan suara serak dan samar.

Sehun langsung menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan penuh perhatian. Ia memang berusaha untuk terus menajamkan pendengarannya. "Ada apa, _Hyung_?"

' _Ada konsumen. Buatkan secangkir teh chamomile untuknya_.'

Sehun tertegun sejenak. Ia langsung menepuk dahinya pelan dan mengangguk paham. "Baiklah, Hyung." Dia mulai mendekati bungkusan berisi Teh _Chamomile_. "Dalam satu menit kedepan aku akan mengantarnya kedepan."

Bisa Sehun tebak jika pengunjung kali ini bergender sama dengan ibunya. Karena memang Baekhyun dan dirinya akan secara khusus menghidangkan Teh Chamomile denga sejuta manfaat untuk pengunjung wanita.

Baekhyun mengedikan bahunya dan memilih untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Dia menyunggingkan senyum tulusnya pada gadis yang ada di hadapannya. Dan sang gadis? Oh dia bahkan tak menatap wajah Baekhyun sama sekali.

Baekhyun terus tersenyum dan menggeleng kecil. Ia mulai fokus pada rangkaian yang dikerjakannya. Keadaan di dominasi keheningan. Hanya suara guntingan tangkai juga pisau _cutter_ yang beradu dengan ranting kecil yang terdengar.

Baekhyun sudah biasa di abaikan. Bahkan oleh pelanggan toko bunganya sendiri.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Park Corporation, Jung District, Seoul, South Korean, March 2nd 2014, 09.00 AM**

Para petinggi perusahaan terbesar di Korea Selatan itu nampak sibuk dengan beberapa bukti yang bisa menguatkan argumen masing-masing. Di depan sana, sang _General Manager_ yang saat ini memang berperan sebagai moderator rapat hanya menghela nafas pasrah. Tak jauh darinya, _CEO_ Park nampak sibuk dengan sebuah notes yang sedang dia coret-coret dengan sebuah pensil.

Wajah datarnya terus terfokus pada notes di tangannya. Jujur hal itu membuat sang Moderator rapat terus berkeringat dingin, belum lagi sekretaris sang _CEO_ nampak sibuk memberi kode pada yang lain.

"Sudah selesai?" suara berat _CEO_ Muda itu membuat peserta yang ricuh mendadak bungkam. Hawa menakutkan mulai menguar di ruang rapat. "Ck, ini bukan rapat. Tapi jajak pendapat dengan anggota tak lebih dari kumpulan bayi yang terperangkap dalam tubuh yang sudah menua."

Para anggota rapat mulai menelan saliva kuat-kuat. Mereka melupakan satu hal, _CEO_ Park _Corp_ tak pernah menyukai perdebatan yang dipenuhi omong kosong. Dan teguran tersirat tadi membuat kumpulan pria paruh baya itu hanya mematung.

"Kim _Kwajangnim_ , hentikan rapat hari ini. Persiapkan rapat mendatang dengan matang. Aku tak ingin kejadian hari ini terulang kembali."

Semuanya membeku. Mereka mulai merutuk kesalahan masing-masing dalam hati. _CEO_ Park mulai beranjak di ikuti sekretarisnya yang mulai membereskan beberapa berkas yang tadi memfokuskan perhatian pria muda namun berwibawa tersebut.

 **`BRAK`**

Pintu ruang rapat terhentak dengan keras, menyadarkan para anggota yang masih tercengang.

" _Algaseumnida_ , _Sajangnim_."

Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol, sang Eksekutif muda melangkah dengan tegapnya. Aura-aura hitam mulai bermunculan dari tubuh jangkungnya. Wajah tampannya terus menampilkan ekspresi yang tak berarti, membuat beberapa _resepsionist_ yang tadinya sibuk bergurau langsung menunduk takut.

Chanyeol mendengus, sebelum akhirnya memilih untuk meninggalkan gedung Park _Corp_ setelah ia menyambar mantel cokelat yang tersampir di kursi kerjanya. Ia meninggalkan pesan pada Sekretaris Jang bahwa ia pulang cepat hari ini.

Mobil Audi _Renault_ terbaru dengan warna hitam metalik meninggalkan _basement_ gedung dengan kecepatan penuh. Iris kelabunya terus menyorotkan emosi. Dengan handal tangannya memainkan kemudi, hingga ia memilih untuk rehat sejenak di pusat kota. Kepalanya ia tolehkan kesana kemari hingga akhirnya ia memilih untuk memarkirkan kendaraan kebanggaannya di seberang sebuah mini market 24 jam yang nampak sepi.

Setelah sukses parkir paralel, ia memasang mode _alarm_ , dan mulai melangkah menjauhi area parkir. Mata bulatnya berotasi malas tatkala terdengar olehnya jeritan-jeritan _absurd_ dari sekumpulan gadis yang tengah mengistirahatkan tubuh pesolek masing-masing di bangku sebuah taman.

Langkah kaki jenjangnya terhenti setelah ia mendapati sesuatu yang menarik di persimpangan sana. Dia melangkah dengan semangat dan langsung menyeberangi jalan. Dan ia nyaris tersandung kakinya sendiri disaat ada sosok laki-laki yang nampak kena damprat oleh tiga orang paruh baya.

"Ya Tuhan! Aku tak menyangka toko ini mempekerjakan pegawai rendahan sepertimu?" wanita pertama dengan balutan mantel koleksi desainer ternama, Tony Kim menatap bengis sosok yang terus menunduk.

"Cih, aku takut kita akan terkena sial setelah berkunjung kemari." Wanita lain – kini yang bergaun hitam – angkat suara. Dan ternyata pernyataan tersebut membuat sosok yang terus menunduk mengangkat wajahnya pelan.

 **DEG**

Chanyeol ternganga. Baru kali ini ia mendapati sosok dengan wajah rupawan. Dan yang membuatnya kian tercengang adalah respon sang pemilik wajah. Dia, tersenyum tulus meskipun mendapat kata-kata perih.

Ketiga wanita itu dengan serempak berdecih, bahkan meludahi sosok yang terus tersenyum. Dan entah kenapa Chanyeol merasa emosinya tersulut. Dia langsung memacu langkahnya mendekati sumber keributan yang hanya mendapat respon kosong dari orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Bahkan diantara mereka tak segan melempar pandangan jijik dan enggan ke arah orang itu.

Sosok itu menggeleng kecil, dan masih tetap mempertahankan senyum manis di wajahnya. Chanyeol tertegun, bahkan mulai ragu untuk mendekati sosok berparas ayu tersebut. Setelah pergulatan batinnya yang memakan waktu lama, Chanyeol akhirnya menyerah. Mungkin di lain kesempatan ia akan berkunjung kemari. Ah kalau bisa, secepatnya. Chanyeol..

Penasaran akan sosok berparas murni yang tadi dilihatnya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Seminggu berlalu begitu saja. Chanyeol yang memang selalu menyisihkan waktu hanya sekedar untuk melewati toko tersebut hanya mampu menahan gejolak yang terus membuncah di rongga dadanya. Sampai saat ini, ia masih penasaran akan sosok manis tersebut, yang justru mulai bermain peran dalam alam bawah sadarnya.

Sekretaris Jang bahkan kadang menatap Chanyeol bingung saat _CEO_ muda itu nampak gusar di meja tugasnya. Belum lagi dengan ia yang memilih untuk mengabaikan jam makan siang hanya untuk sekedar berkeliling daerah Apgeujong yang memang ramai.

Terfikir olehnya kemungkinan atasannya yang tegas itu sedang mengalami fase tertarik pada seseorang disana, (dan Demi Tuhan Sekretaris Jang teramat penasaran sosok seperti apa yang mampu mengusik dinding kokoh di hati pemuda bergelar **Don** di tanah Inggris tersebut). Parahnya tanpa sengetahuan Sekretaris Jang, praduganya itu benar terjadi.

Kejadian di ruang rapat terulang kembali, bahkan Chanyeol tak segan untuk melempar setumpuk berkas yang sedari tadi ditelitinya ke hadapan wajah-wajah Dewan Direksi. Dan tanpa kata ia membungkukan badannya sekilas dan memilih meninggalakan ruangan pengap bak neraka itu.

Gurat lelah bercampur amarah tercetak sempura di wajah tampannya. Ia kian dongkol ketika ia mengetahui realita bahwa sekarang sudah jam sebelas malam lebih dua puluh menit.

' _Ini gara-gara penjilat renta itu_!' – geram Chanyeol dalam hati.

Selama ini Chanyeol sudah mencoba bersabar untuk menghadapi tingkah kekanak-kanakkan para petinggi. Namun, toleransi yang sudah ia coba terapkan selama ini sudah musnah, seiring dengan terkikisnya rasa percaya antar anggota.

Puncak kemarahan Chanyeol adalah hari ini, dan dengan segera ia memilih untuk pulang ke _apartement_ yang ia tempati di kawasan Gangnam. Matanya yang memerah karena emosi bergerak perlahan, menyusuri deretan toko yang ia lalui.

Chanyeol yang hampir berbelok di persimpangan langsung menarik tuas rem tangan dan menginjak pedal rem. Irisnya kian membulat ketika ia tahu siapa sosok mungil yang sibuk berbenah di dalam toko bunga yang memang menarik tersebut.

Chanyeol melirik arlojinya sekejap, dan ia yang mengetahui jam berapa sekarang nyaris tergeletak di mobilnya yang terparkir di tepi jalan. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengawasi sosok tersebut dalam diam. Ya, sosok yang telah menghantuinya akhir-akhir ini.

 **Brighter's Flower, Apgeujong, Gangnam District, March 10th 2014, 00.00 AM**

Baekhyun sibuk menyusun bunga dalam pot di rak tinggi di dekat almari. Mata sipitnya sesekali mengerjap, bermaksud menghilangkah rasa kantuk yang menyerang. Kepalanya terkantup kecil dan ia langsung menampar pipi tirusnya sendiri. Seulas senyum geli tercetak. Ia merasa konyol akan dirinya sendiri.

Diriliknya sosok Sehun yang masih sibuk dengan daftar pesanan untuk di ambil dua hari mendatang. Pencahayaan toko yang memang cukup membuat semangat Baekhyun kembali naik. Ia memang berniat menyelesaikan beberapa rangkaian yang akan di antar Sehun siang nanti. Pergerakannya terhenti ketika denting lonceng pintu masuk membuat Sehun dan Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatan masing-masing.

"Selamat Datang.."

Suara berat Sehun terdengar riang. Disusul dengan senyum menawan Baekhyun yang sukses membuat sosok yang baru saja memasuki toko terdiam sejenak. "Ah iya."

Sosok jangkung berbalut pakaian formal itu mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia mulai meneliti keadaan toko yang ternyata teramat luas tersebut. Suasana nyaman mulai menyergapi dirinya. Perlahan, penat yan tadinya membebani dirinya mulai menghilang.

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" Sehun segera menghampiri sosok jangkung tersebut. "Sepertinya Anda membutuhkan buket indah untuk seseorang, Tuan?"

Chanyeol – sosok yang ditanya – mengerjap kecil. Dalam hati ia merasa was-was, takutnya kedapatan mencuri pandang pada sosok Baekhyun yang menghilang di balik pintu sebuah ruangan. Ah, sial.

"Oh iya. Aku ingin mengunjungi nenek ku yang sedang di rawat di klinik keluarga." Sahut Chanyeol. "Kira-kira bunga apa yang cocok untuknya?"

Sehun mengangguk kecil sebelum bersuara. " _Chrysanthemum_ warna ungu **[1]** cocok untuk beliau."

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut. Dan senyumnya kian melebar disaat ia mendapati sosok Baekhyun yang muncul dengan segelas Teh yang mengepul dengan aroma jahe yang kuat. Baekhyun meletakannya di meja kecil dekat bangku panjang yang tersedia.

" _Hyung_ , bisa tolong rangakaikan bunga krisan ungu? Dan tambahkan pula beberapa bunga yang menurutmu cocok."

Baekhyun mengangguk. Tubuh mungilnya mulai mendekati kumpulan bunga _Chrysanthemum_ yang ada di dekat Chanyeol berdiri. Semerbak aroma geranium yang menguar dari tubuh mungil Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol mabuk kepayang.

"Oh.. sebaiknya Anda silahkan duduk terlebih dahulu Tuan–" Ucapan Sehun menggantung, membuat Chanyeol tersentak.

" –Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol."

"Ah, iya. Silahkan duduk dan nikmati Teh yang telah kami sediakan, Tuan Park."

 **`ckrek`**

 **`kres`**

Suara tersebut mendominasi, kini Baekhyun mulai membersihkan bagian pangkal bunga-bunga yang didapatnya. Tak lupa diraihnya pot kecil berisi bunga Dandelion **[2]** dan meletakannya di meja. Wajahnya mulai menampilkan raut serius seiring dengan kinerja tangannya yang terampil membungkus Bunga Krisan dan pot berisi tanaman Dandelion di hadapannya.

Dan perhatian Chanyeol tak pernah lepas dari sosok Baekhyun. Tanpa disadarinya, kening Chanyeol mengernyit. Pria muda itu mencoba berfikir tentang kemungkinan kenapa ia merasa tidak puas akan pertemuannya dengan sosok mungil dihadapannya.

Ah, iya. Ia ingat sekarang. Ia belum mendengar suara Baekhyun sama sekali!

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa toko masih buka larut malam begini?" Chanyeol buka suara. "Setahuku, toko di kawasan ini hanya akan buka sampai jam sepuluh malam."

Baekhyun dan Sehun berpandangan sejenak. Kedunya mengangkat alis dengan serempak sebelum akhirnya Baekhyun tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk, mengiyakan Sehun untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

"Ah, kami menyelesaikan pesanan, Tuan Park." Sehun menghela nafas sejenak. "Dan.. Ah.. bukankah Anda _CEO_ Park _Corp_?"

Chanyeol menyesap Teh Jahenya perlahan, dan kemudian menyunggingkan senyum khas di wajah tampannya. "Ya, kau benar.. eung.." Chanyeol melirik name tag yang tersemat di kemeja Sehun, sebelum akhirnya menatap deretan rapi hangul di apron yang Sehun kenakan. "..Sehun- _ssi_."

Sehun mengangguk mafhum. Kini ia beranjak dan mulai mendekati meja kasir. Dengan cekatan ia mulai menulis nominal yang harus Chanyeol bayar. "Maaf Tuan Park. Apakah nantinya Anda akan membayar dengan _cash_ atau dengan kartu kredit?"

"Aku akan membayar _cash_ saja." Chanyeol beranjak. Tubuh jangkungnya mendekati sosok Sehun yang menyiapkan sebuah kantong plastik yang ternyata berisi _souvenir_ khas dari toko bunga yang sekarang Chanyeol – sengaja – datangi.

Baekhyun yang sudah menyelesaikan kegiatannya langsung menyerahkan buket juga pot kecil kepada Chanyeol dengan hati-hati. Ia memang sengaja menghiasnya dengan terpisah. Mengingat bunga Dandelion teramat rawan jika tidak diperlakukan dengan baik.

Baekhyun mengernyit karena Chanyeol terus terdiam. Ah, ia lupa jika tangan Chanyeol sudah tidak bisa menerima barang lagi. Ia menggigit ujung lidahnya dan tersenyum yang mengisyaratkan sebuah permohonan maaf untuk Chanyeol.

Akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk membantu Chanyeol. Kedua orang dengan perbedaan tinggi badan yang kentara tersebut meninggalkan toko, dimana masih ada Sehun yang terus tersenyum jahil. Ia setidaknya menangkap sinyal-sinyal ketertarikan Chanyeol pada kakak cantiknya.

Sementara itu..

Chanyeol melirik wajah Baekhyun yang terpapar sinar rembulan. Wajah ayunya kian membuat Chanyeol mabuk karena terlihat bersinar. Keduanya berjalan menyusuri trotoar dalam diam. Baekhyun sebenarnya sedikit heran dengan tingkah Chanyeol. Tapi ia lebih memilih untuk mengacuhkannya.

Keduanya sudah sampai di samping mobil Chanyeol yang telah terparkir. Chanyeol membuka bagasi dan meletakkan _souvenir_ disana. Berbeda dengan bunga-bunga yang dibelinya, ia letakan disamping kursi kemudi. Chanyeol melirik name tag Baekhyun sekilas sebelum akhirnya angkat suara.

"Terimakasih atas bantuannya Baekhyun- _ssi_."

Disambut anggukan lucu dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol menghela nafas. Ia sebenarnya ingin mendengar suara Baekhyun. Namun melihat rona merah di pipi Baekhyun membuatnya urung. Ah, ia sadar jika ia terlalu menatap _intens_ wajah Baekhyun.

' _Mungkin Baekhyun tipikal orang yang pemalu._ ' – Chanyeol mencoba berfikir positif.

"Sekali lagi terimakasih, Baekhyun- _ssi_." Chanyeol mengambil sesuatu dari saku _coat_ -nya. "Senang bertemu denganmu."

Chanyeol memasuki kendaraan berwarna mengkilap tersebut. Wajahnya terus membiaskan rasa bahagia yang menyelinap di rongga dadanya. Ia melajukan Audi kebanggaanya dengan kecepatan sedang. Dan di sana, Baekhyun mematung setelah mendapati beberapa baris kalimat yang sukses membuat jantungnya menggila.

[Aku senang berkenalan denganmu. Ku harap kita akan segera bertemu kembali. Dan jika aku mengajakmu berkencan, jangan menolakku, _please_ ]

Ya Tuhan! Baekhyun ingin pingsan sekarang!

Hari demi hari berlalu. Sejak kejadian Chanyeol yang berkunjung di toko tengah malam lalu, keduanya mulai terlihat dekat. Tak jarang Baekhyun harus memukul Sehun dengan sendok kecil yang ia gunakan untuk mengaduk teh yang akan ia suguhkan pada Chanyeol di saat pemuda albino itu menggodanya. Ya, rutinitas Chanyeol yang mengunjungi toko hanya untuk merayu Baekhyun-lah yang membuat Sehun tak berhenti untuk membuat kakak sepupunya kesal.

Seperti saat ini, Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun yang sibuk menyiram tanaman di depan toko. Tubuh jangkungnya terbalut oleh T-shirt hitam lengan panjang, jeans sewarna irisnya yang kelabu, juga sepatu pantofel berwarna hitam.

Tangannya sesekali bergerak untuk menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sama sekali. Wajah rupawannya yang tersentuh nuansa kebarat-baratn nampak memerah. Dan ia nyaris melontarkan nada tinggi dengan suara beratnya dikala Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba menengok. Wajahnya menegang, kemudian berubah melembut, dengan binar mata yang menyiratkan pertanyaan yang tertuju pada Chanyeol.

"Baek. Aku... aku ingin berbincang berdua denganmu." Chanyeol berujar dengan _to the point_ , tanpa basa-basi. Bahkan suaranya terdengar gugup, berbeda jauh dengan _image_ -nya sebagai atasan dingin dan tegas.

Baekhyun membulatkan mulutnya, membuat ekpresi wajahnya berubah menggemaskan. Ia mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya singkat sebelum akhirnya memasuki toko dan membenahi dirinya. Baekhyun menuliskan sesuatu pada sebuah kertas, dan menyerahkanya pada Sehun yang terus menyeringai. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

Dia langsung meraih sebuah buku notes kecil dan pulpen bercorak bunga Gypsophila **[3]** yang seakan mewakili dirinya. Chanyeol yang memainkan kakinya di trotoar langsung menghentikan kegiatan _absurd_ nya ketika tubuh mungil Baekhyun menghampirinya.

Chanyeol tersenyum – untuk kesekian kalinya – ia langsung meraih jemari lentik Baekhyun tanpa aba-aba. Hal spontan yang Chanyeol lakukan ternyata membuat Baekhyun menunduk malu.

"Baek, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu. Dan ku harap kau akan menjawabnya dengan jujur." Chanyeol menjeda ucapannya. "Dan harus dari bibirmu."

 **`nyut`**

Senyum Baekhyun luntur. Buliran peluh mulai membanjiri pelipisnya. Ia bingung, juga gundah bersamaan. Ia tak yakin dengan keinginan Chanyeol. Rasa bersalah mulai memenuhi relung hatinya. Ia sedikit merutuk juga. Ia baru saja sadar selama beberapa waktu ia bercengkerama dengan Chanyeol hanya senyum, anggukan, gelengan juga lewat tatapan mata yang Baekhyun lontarkan.

Telapak tangannya mulai basah. Dan itu disadari Chanyeol.

"Ada apa, Baek?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun melirik ke sana ke mari. "Apa kau keberatan dengan permintaanku?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Matanya pun mulai berkaca-kaca. Sungguh ia bingung – teramat sangat – apakah ia harus menjawab dengan bahas isyarat atau dengan suaranya yang sengau nan parau. Akhirnya Baekhyun menggeleng. chanyeol menghela nafas pelan. Ia menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, dan mendudukannya di bangku sebuah halte yang telah dilewati.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan raut penuh permohonan. Mau tak mau Baekhyun menguatkan hatinya. Bersiap dengan berbagai reaksi Chanyeol. Entah itu reaksi yang akan menyenangkan atau menyakitkan.

"Baek, terbukalah padaku." Pinta Chanyeol dengan teramat sangat.

Baekhyun meneguk _saliva_ nya kasar. Dengan ragu, tangannya yang tadi terkepal mulai terulur di depan wajah Chanyeol yang jongkok di depan Baekhyun. Jemarinya mulai bergerak, menyusun sederet kata dengan lancar, membuat Chanyeol membulatkan matanya.

' _Maaf, aku tak bermaksud menyembunyikannya_...' Terhenti sejenak, seiring dengan mengalirnya buliran luka di wajah cantiknya. ' _...Aku tak bisa berbicara dengan normal, Chan..._ '

Chanyeol ternganga. Ia sungguh tak menyangka. Baekhyun.. Baekhyun pengguna bahasa isyarat? Tak berarti dia..

Baekhyun yang mendapati reaksi Chanyeol langsung beranjak. Ia sudah menduganya. Pasti Chanyeol akan terkejut. Ia langsung berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih _shock_. Ia tahu.. tak akan ada cinta untuk dirinya..

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Musim semi berlanjut. Kehatangan dimana cinta terus bertebaran malah tak dirasakan oleh Chanyeol. Apalagi kini Baekhyun menghindarinya. Ia merasa bersalah. Baekhyun jauh dari jangkauannya bahkan sebelum ia sempat mengungkapkan rasa kasihnya.

Ia bahkan tak segan untuk sekedar mengirimkan hadiah untuk Baekhyun juga Sehun. Namun tak mendapat respon yang diharapkan. Ia meringis, mengingat reaksi Sehun sebelumnya. Ayolah siapa yang tak marah ketika mendapati kakakmu menangis tersedu-sedu (bahkan meraung) ketika pulang eum berkencan.

Chanyeol menepuk wajahnya kesal. Ia juga jadi teringat ketika ia menyisihkan tiga hari masa kerjanya hanya untuk mengemis maaf pada Sehun. Beruntunglah pemuda yang baru saja menjadi mahasiswa baru di Kyunghee itu berpikiran dewasa dan menerima alasan yang Chanyeol sampaikan.

Chanyeol tak berhenti disitu, ia bahkan terus berusaha mengunjungi Baekhyun, mengirim berbagai surat cinta ke kediaman Baekhyun, juga menyiapkan berbagai kejutan untuk Baekhyun. Namun semuanya gagal. Bantuan yang didapatkan dari Sehun juga tak berarti apa-apa. Baekhyun bahkan ikut mendiamkan Sehun.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk berbuat nekat. Ia juga tak mempedulikan cibiran keluarganya (selain Ayah, Ibu juga kakak perempuannya) atas ketertarikannya pada sang _Florist_. Yang membuatnya jengah, ternyata ketiga wanita yang sempat mencibir bahkan meludahi Baekhyun adalah bibi-bibinya. Ya Tuhan! Ia jadi merasa pantas mendapat balasan sebegini menyakitkan dari Baekhyun.

Chanyeol bangkit dari posisinya. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk segera mengabaikan perlakuan Baekhyun yang mengacuhkan dirinya sebelum-sebelum ini. Dan ia yakin kali ini Baekhyun pasti akan menerimanya.

Setelah mendapati pesan balasan dari Sehun yang menghembuskan angin harapan, ia langsung menyambar kunci mobil di meja. Tak dihiraukan olehnya panggilan Kim Jongin – _General Manager_ – juga Sekretaris Kang. Yang jelas ia ingin melamar pujaan hatinya.

 **Brighter's Flower, Apgeujong, Gangnam District, April 12th 2014, 06.00 P.M.**

Chanyeol berlarian memasuki toko. Tak ia pedulikan umpatan-umpatan yang ia dapat dari beberapa orang yang tanpa sengaja di tabraknya sepanjang perjalanan kemari. Wajahnya langsung berseri ketika didapatinya sosok Baekhyun yang masih membeku di tempatnya.

Beberapa pengunjung yang menyadari sosok Chanyeol terpekik. Ayolah, siapa yang tak tahu sosok Park Chanyeol, seorang _CEO_ muda dengan gelar **Don** dari kerajaan Britania? Ya tuhan.. ia bahkan idaman para wanita dan pria berstatus uke di penjuru negeri.

Baekhyun mundur perlahan. Ia nyaris terpekik disaat Chanyeol langsung meraih lengan mulusnya. Chanyeol juga tak segan untuk mendaratkan kecupan hangat di kening Baekhyun. Baekhyun terdiam, mata cantiknya kembali berkaca-kaca. Ia sungguh tak menyangka atas tindakan Chanyeol padanya. Chanyeol masih menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, perlahan merendahkan tubuhnya – berjongkok –

Tangan kanannya merogoh saku jasnya, dan menyodorkan sebuah kotak beludru berwarna crimson ke arah Baekhyun. Wajah tampannya menyiratkan keyakinan penuh untuk Baekhyun.

" _Baek, Menikahlah denganku."_

Baekhyun tertegun. Ia tak menyangka jika Chanyeol akan segila ini. Ah, gila tidak cukup untuk mewakili Chanyeol saat ini.

" _Mari kita percantik rumah kita!"_

Para gadis memekik histeris. Membuat toko yang tadinya sepi berubah riuh. Sehun yang sedari tadi terdiam langsung mengambil tindakan. Ia membubarkan kumpulan pendemo dadakan tersebut. Ia tak ingin toko yang dirintis mendiang Tuan Byun hancur sia-sia karena tingkah Chanyeol yang seenaknya. Meskipun Sehun tetap senang karena Chanyeol menerima kondisi _hyung_ tersayangnya dengan tulus.

"...Chan..Yeol.."

Giliran Chanyeol yang tertegun. Ia memang sudah mengetahui apa yang menimpa Baekhyun termasuk kerusakan pita suara yang sebenarnya tidak permanen. Baru saja.. baru saja ia mendengar Baekhyun menyebutkan namanya meski dengan bersusah payah, kan?

Iris kelabu Chanyeol turut terselubung oleh kabut bening. Ia merasa terharu karena Baekhyun mengorbankan tenggorokannya yang akan terasa perih seperti terbakar karena memaksakan diri untuk bersuara, hanya untuk melafalkan namanya.

"Ya, Baek. Bagaimana? Apa kau mau menikah denganku?" suara Chanyeol bergetar. "Kau mau hidup denganku? Meramaikan rumahku yang sepi?"

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya. Ia mengangguk dengan air mata yang tak henti-hentinya mengalir. Chanyeol kian berseri. "..Y..a. A-aku.. ma..u, Yeol.."

Chanyeol tersenyum. Ia langsung menyelipkan di jari manis kekas-calon istrinya yang manis ini sebuah cincin _cartier_ yang memiliki ukiran indah berwarna emas di dalamnya. Dikecupnya lembut punggung tangan Baekhyun penuh perasaan.

Pria jangkung bermarga Park itu bangkit dari posisi jongkoknya. Ia langsung meraih tubuh mungil Baekhyun dalam rengkuhannya. Ia kembali mencium kening Baekhyun, sebelum akhirnya meraih bibir tipis Baekhyun dengan bibir penuhnya.

Mengecup, menggigit, mengulumnya dengan penuh rasa cinta dan kasih yang selama ini Baekhyun idamkan. Chanyeol melepaskan pagutan itu beberapa menit setelahnya. Dahinya beradu dengan dahi Baekhyun.

"Terimakasih, terimakasih banyak, sayang." Chanyeol kembali mengecup bibir Baekhyun sekilas. "Aku mencintaimu. Layaknya Gypsophila yang dengan setia mendampingi buket cantik Mawar Merah **[4]** , sepekat warna yang menghiasi kelopak _Carnation_ Merah **[5]** , juga selembut warna bunga Daisy Putih **[6]** "

Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia meremas kecil jas bagian punggung calon suaminya. Bibirnya tergerak. Dia berujar dalam lirih.

"Dan aku akan membalas semuanya dengan perasaanku yang selembut kelopak Mawar Putih **[7]** , juga setenang Mawar Peach **[8]** "

Chanyeol berjanji. Ia akan membawa Baekhyun-nya dalam kebahagiaan.

* * *

 **-The End-**

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **(Bahasa Bunga)**

[1] **Chrysathemum ungu** : Keinginan untuk sehat.

[2] **Dandelion** : Keinginan untuk sembuh, harapan agar terus hidup.

[3] **Gypsophila** : Ketulusan, Kepolosan.

[4] **Mawar Merah** : Cinta , cantik , aku cinta padamu , rasa hormat , keberanian

[5] **Carnation Merah** : Aku menginginkanmu.

[6] **Daisy Putih** : Kepolosan, Cinta Setia

[7] **Mawar Putih** : Cinta Sejati, lugu, amat menyenangkan, rahasia dan diam

[8] **Mawar Peach** : Manis, rasa terimakasih, apresiasi, kekaguman, simpati

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Eaaa~~ seperti biasa diriku Cheesy dan alay :v Mohon maaf jika ceritanya GJ Absurd deel /elap ingus/.**

 **Keep review, please :* /hoek/**


	2. Aku Datang Untuk Mencintaimu

**Aku Datang Untuk Mencintaimu**

 **(Sequel Bunga Di Tepi Jalan)**

* * *

Baekhyun sang Florist bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol, CEO dengan darah bangsawan yang kental mengalir di tubuhnya. Dan hidupnya yang selalu dipenuhi oleh kemuraman perlahan akan beubah menjadi cerah dan penuh warna./ _"Baek, setelah kita percantik rumah kita, ayo ramaikan dengan cinta dan kasih kita!"_ – Chanyeol [ChanBaek Fiction/Shounen-ai/Marriage Life/Sequel Bunga Di Tepi Jalan]

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Chanyeol memarkirkan kendaraan kebanggaannya di seberang toko bunga Sang Tunangan. Agenda hari ini adalah mengenalkan –lebih tepatnya membawa ke Acara _Dinner_ \- sosok manis Baekhyun pada keluarganya. Dia yang memang berprinsip masa bodoh akan tanggapan orang bersikeras menikahi pemuda manis itu.

Awalnya Sehun sedikit tidak rela, mengingat bahwa ketiga wanita yang tempo bulan mencaci kakak kesayangannya ternyata masih berkerabat dengan Chanyeol. Namun setelah memperhatikan perkembangan sikap – lebih tepatnya perjuangan – Chanyeol untuk Baekhyun, akhirnya Sehun berbalik menjadi pendukung utama hubungan Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun.

Dirapihkannya blazer hitam yang kini membaut tubuh tegapnya. Seulas senyum tersemat begitu saja di paras rupawannya. Diraihnya _paper bag_ dengan logo produk pakaian terkenal yang memang selalu dipakainya. Diseretnya kaki jangkung yang terbalut sempurna potongan celana jeans.

Ya, dia mengenakan pakaian semi formal kali ini. Tidak ingin membuat Baekhyun nantinya kaku karena kesan yang dibuat oleh Chanyeol sendiri. Wajah tampannya nampak berseri-seri setelah mengingat-ingat jawaban Baekhyun tatkala ia mengutarakan perasaannya tempo hari.

" _Dan aku akan membalas semuanya dengan perasaanku yang selembut kelopak Mawar Putih_ _ **[1]**_ _, juga setenang Mawar Peach_ _ **[2]**_ _"_

Ah.. betapa pria bertubuh jangkung itu bersyukur pada Sang Kuasa, karena telah menciptakan sosok yang seindah calon 'istri'nya itu. Ugh, ia sedikit berdebar – meskipun rona kebahagiaan lebih mendominasi – tatkala membayangkan reaksi menggemaskan Baekhyun-nya.

Kini dirinya sudah berdiri dengan tegaknya di pintu masuk _Flower Shop_ sang Kekasih. Tangannya terulur guna meraih handle, mencengkeramnya, dan mendorong pintu kaca tersebut pelan, kemudian memasuki tempat paling bersejarah bagi hidupnya.

Dan seulas senyum tampan kembali terukir ketika irisnya bersirobok dengan iris seindah bulan sabit milik sang tercinta,

"Hai, **Mawar merah muda** ku **[3]** " Sapa Chanyeol dengan penuh semangat.

Baekhyun yang tadinya disibukkan dengan buket yang akan ia hadiahkan untuk Sehun yang baru saja meraih nilai tertinggi di semester awal ia mengenyam pendidikan di bangku universitas langsung menoleh, dan menutup bibir tipisnya yang terbuka dengan tangan kirinya.

 _`Chanyeol?`_

Chanyeol mengangguk, dan langsung menghampiri sang Pujaan. Diletakannya dengan perlahan mantel yang tadinya melekat di tubuh tegapnya. Pria tinggi itu mendudukkan dirinya tepat disamping Baekhyun setelah sebelumnya mengecup lembut dahi dan _cherry_ merekah pria yang lebih mungil.

"Ada.. apa?" tanya Baekhyun masih dengan suara seraknya. Chanyeol yang mendengarnya pun hanya mampu menghela nafas pelan, mencoba memahami betapa kekasihnya itu berkorban berupa rasa sakit dan juga terbakar tepat di tenggorakannya.

"Mengunjungimu, sayang." Chanyeol tersenyum, "Dan sekaligus menjemputmu."

Baekhyun yang mendengar deret kata yang terakhir membulatkan matanya. Ya Tuhan, ia bahkan masih mengenakan kemeja putih dan denim berwarna cokelat muda, dan jangan lupakan apron yang khas dari tokonya.

Dengan cekatan ia menggerakan jemari lentiknya. Merangkai kata yang justru membuat pria tampan di sampingnya terkekeh. _`Apa kau bercanda?`_

"Tentu saja tidak." Chanyeol mengulum senyumnya, "Atau... jangan-jangan kau justru lupa, sayang?"

Baekhyun menggeleng keras mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol. Ayolah, bahkan ia nyaris tidak tidur semalaman karena terlalu memikirkan pertemuannya dengan keluarga Chanyeol yang memang sejatinya sudah mereka rencanakan jauh-jauh hari. Hanya saja, yang membuatnya sedikit kesal adalah...

...Chanyeol menjemputnya tepat pukul 3 sore! Sedangkan seingatnya janji temu makan malam itu akan berlangsung dari pukul 7 malam!

 _`Aku bahkan belum bersiap, Daffodil_ _ **[4]**_ _Man-ku`_

Chanyeol tertawa kecil. Ia hanya mengusak lembut surai Baekhyun dengan penuh rasa sayang. Ia justru bangkit dan segera meraih jemari lentik sang terkasih, mengecupnya penuh perasaan dan membimbing Baekhyun agar beranjak dari posisinya. Didekatkannya bibir penuh miliknya pada telinga yang lebih mungil. Ia tersenyum sebelum mengecupnya dan berbisik,

"Kau tetap yang terbaik, sayang. Jangan khawatir."

Baekhyun hanya menghela nafasnya dan menuruti keinginan Chanyeol dengan bibir mengerucut, meskipun rona kemerahan menghiasi wajahnya. Ia melepas apron yang membelit tubuh ramping miliknya dan segera menuliskan sesuatu di _notes_ yang bermotif bunga Cattleya **[5]**.

Chanyeol menggeleng kecil dan berseru, memanggil salah satu karyawan yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sepupunya (FYI, Baekhyun memang merekrut dua karyawan tambahan seiring dengan Sehun yang jarang membantu karena kesibukannya sebagai mahasiswa). Detik berikutnya, muncul sesosok pemuda mungil dengan mata bulat yang khas.

"Soo-ya!"

"Ada apa, Yeol hyung?" tanyanya dengan malas.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. Ia menyerahkan _notes_ yang sudah berisi catatan khusus dan diterima dengan wajah sumringah. Pemuda yang mendapat _notes_ itu memeluk Baekhyun sekilas dan berteriak dengan riang.

"Tentu saja, hyung!"

Chanyeol langsung menarik Baekhyun guna memenuhi _planning_ hari ini. Mereka melangkah mantap, meninggalkan toko bunga tersebut dengan dipenuhi rasa yang membuncah.

* * *

 **Aku Datang Untuk Mencintaimu**

 **(Sequel Bunga Di Tepi Jalan)**

 **Credit Pict : -IKOOP-**

 **© Lala Maqfira a.k.a Shouda Shikaku^^**

 **Genre : Romance, AU, A lil' bit Hurt**

 **Recommended Song : Ungu – Aku Datang Untuk Mencintaimu**

* * *

Pria bermarga Park yang duduk di kursi kemudi itu sesekali mengawasi sosok yang nampak gelisah disampingnya melalui sudut matanya. Terbersit rasa bersalah di hatinya ketika mendapati wajah pias calon 'istri'nya.

Baekhyun –pria yang gelisah- sedikit tersentak ketika ia mendapati mobil Chanyeol justru menepi. Ia mengalihkan fokusnya yang tadinya tertuju ke jalanan (ia ingin menghilangkan gugupnya) ke manik teduh pria di dekatnya, dan menghujamkan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, sayang?"

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak ketika mendapati pancaran tulus penuh kasih yang Chanyeol tujukan untuknya seorang. Belum lagi pria tampannya mulai mengikis jarak antara wajah keduanya , dan langsung mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir Baekhyun. Lumatan lembut yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol kian membuat Baekhyun terbuai dan terlena.

Chanyeol memiringkan wajahnya beberapa kali, memperdalam cumbuan yang kian terasa intim. Belum lagi Baekhyun yang mengulurkan jemarinya guna mengelus rahang kokoh Chanyeol, kemudian menangkupnya. Baekhyun sedikit melenguh ketika Chanyeol menghisap kuat bibir bawahnya.

Setelah dirasa Baekhyun cukup tenang, Chanyeol melepaskan kulumannya perlahan. Ia mengecup singkat bibir Baekhyun sebelum benar-benar menghentikan cumbuannya. Baekhyun membuka matanya dan kini irisnya bersinggungan dengan iris Chanyeol –lagi-

Pria yang lebih tinggi merogoh saku mantelnya, dan mengarahkan sesuatu yang diambilnya –yang ternyata adalah sebuah sapu tangan berwarna crimson- tepat di depan wajah Baekhyun. Meletakannya begitu saja di atas kepalan tangan kirinya, dan menggerakannya beberapa kali. Setelahnya, ia menarik kain tersebut–

Poof!

–muncul setangkai bunga Tulip Merah **[6]** dan menyerahkannya pada Baekhyun, membuat pria yang lebih mungil tersebut hanya mampu menutup mulutnya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan netra yang berembun. Sungguh, ia sangat terkejut dengan segala tindakan Chanyeol untuknya.

Baekhyun mengangguk penuh keyakinan, dan mengecup singkat bibir penuh Chanyeol. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba keinginan kuat untuk menjadi pendamping hidup Chanyeol muncul begitu saja di hatinya. Dan rasa itu kian menguat ketika diterima olehnya rangkaian Bunga Anggrek Merah **[7]** setelahnya.

Dan tak perlu membuang waktu, keduanya kembali melesat menuju mansion dimana Ayah dan Ibu Chanyeol tinggal.

.

.

.

 **Mansion Park, Nohwon, Seoul, South Korean; September 11th 2014, 05.00 PM (SKT)**

Keduanya memasuki bangunan megah tersebut dengan tangan yang bertautan. Para maid yang memang sudah mengetahui akan kedatangan tuan mudanya –Chanyeol- beserta calon pendamping hidup Chanyeol segera membungkuk, menyambut calon raja dan ratu sehari itu dengan senyum ramah.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun balas tersenyum, membungkuk sekilas dan melangkah menuju ruang makan yang ternyata sudah ditempati oleh keluarga besar Park. Tuan dan Nyonya Park yang tadinya larut dalam gurauan sepupu Chanyeol segera mengalihkan fokus perhatian mereka. Berdiri dari duduk masing-masing dan bergerak guna merengkuh tubuh Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun. Dikecupnya dengan penuh kasih dahi dan puncak kepala pasangan yang baru menampakan batang hidungnya.

"Hai, sayang~! Akhirnya kalian datang juga!" sambut Tuan dan Nyonya Park.

"Ya, Eomma, kami datang." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, "Dan maaf atas keterlambatan kami."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun membungkukan badan mereka, memohon maaf. Dan Tuan serta Nyonya Park justru menggeleng dan kembali mendekap tubuh keduanya. Baekhyun yang memang sudah dekat dengan calon mertuanya itu hanya tersenyum namun terpaksa, menahan rasa bersalah tentunya.

Dan di deretan sebelah kanan ada tiga pasang mata yang menatap tajam kearah Baekhyun. Karena, mereka tahu siapa Baekhyun.

' _Sial! Kenapa makhluk pembawa sial itu bersama dengan Chanyeol'_

' _Haish! Aku muak melihat wajah sok polosnya!'_

' _Ada apa dengan acara ini?'_

Suara-suara tersebut seakan bersahutan meskipun hanya melalui batin. Tiga sosok wanita yang berbalutkan gaun mahal karya perancang ternama negeri ginseng tersebut hanya mampu memasang ekspresi datar yang sedatar-datarnya. Bagaimanapun mereka sebisa mungkin untuk tidak gegabah mengingat bahwa sang empunya acara kali ini memang tidak mentolerir siapapun yang mengusik keluarganya.

Tunggu..

' _Apa-apaan ini? Jangan bilang jika–'_

"Apakah dia calon pendamping Chanyeol?"

Suara ketiganya membuat Chanyeol menoleh dan menghadiahkan tatapan yang tak terbaca. Ia memang tahu betul jika ketiga bibinya itu lah yang memang menghina Baekhyun beberapa waktu yang lalu. Berbeda dengan Tuan dan Nyonya Park yang justru menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan antusias. Mereka memang belum mengetahui kebusukan tiga wanita tersebut sebenarnya.

Baekhyun kembali tersenyum. Bagaimanapun ia sudah pernah menghadapi cercaan dari mereka. Dan yang lebih miris dari keluarga–

–ah.. Baekhyun merindukan kehangatan anggota keluarga Byun padanya.

Suasana yang tadinya tidak karuan berubah riuh ketika Tuan dan Nyonya Park menggoda Baekhyun. Mereka tahu jika Baekhyun memang tidak sempurna –yang sebenarnya bisa sembuh

dengan jalan operasi– meskipun membutuhkan waktu yang lama (untuk terapi lanjutan pasca operasi).

Tapi, di balik itu semua ada sebuncah harapan yang membuat orang tua Chanyeol bahagia dan percaya. Baekhyun ternyata salah satu dari kesekian orang yang diberi keajaiban oleh Tuhan. Ya, dia bisa mengalami _Male Pregnant_.

"Baekhyunie... jangan lupa seminggu yang akan datang kita akan mulai bersiap." Tuan Park mulai menunjukan raut serius. "Dan A _beoji_ tidak ingin kau terlalu lelah, sayang."

Baekhyun mengangguk. Diletakannya garpu dan pisau yang berada di genggamannya. Jemarinya dengan lincah bergerak, membentuk rangkaian kata yang sukses membuat Nyonya Park menatapnya dengan air mta haru dan bibir yang terulas senyum tulus.

` _Tentu saja, Abeoji. Bagaimana pun juga Abeoji ayahku juga, begitu pula dengan Eomonim. Dan keluarga Chanyeol adalah keluargaku juga_ `

Chanyeol yang melihatnya tersenyum hangat dan mendaratkan bibir penuhnya di puncak kepala Baekhyun.

"Kau yang terbaik, sayang."

Baekhyun tersenyum amat manis mendengar pujian Chanyeol. "Dan kau pun begitu, Chanyeol"

.

.

.

 **Cathedral Myeong–dong, Seoul, South Korean; September 25th 2014; 08.00 AM (SKT)**

Acara pemberkatan akan dimulai. Nampak pria jangkung yang berperan sebagai pihak 'menunggu' di altar tengah menggerakan kakinya kesana kemari. Bermaksud menghilangkan –minimal mengurangi– rasa gugup di hatinya.

Wajah rupawannya nampak tegang. Baginya ini bahkan lebih menyeramkan dibandingkan dengan presentasi pertamanya dulu. Karena, ia akan mengucapkan janji sehidup–semati dengan yang terkasih dihadapan ratusan pasang mata dan yang paling utama tentu saja di hadapan Sang Kuasa.

Peluh dingin meluncur begitu saja di pelipisnya. Bahkan membuat Kyungsoo berulang kali mengomel karena membuat _make up_ tipis yang disapukan di wajahnya sedikit berantakan.

"Hyung! Rileks saja!" gerutunya. "Aku memang tidak tahu bagaimana gugupnya menjadi seseorang yang akan di ikat oleh ikatan sakral. Tapi setidaknya hargai aku yang sudah memoles wajahmu"

Chanyeol yang mendengar omelan sepupunya itu hanya tersenyum kaku. Ia mulai merasa bersalah. Ya, ia akui ini adalah kesekian kalinya Kyungsoo memperbaiki tatanan _make up_ di wajahnya.

"Ah, maafkan aku, Soo–ya.."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Dengan cekatan ia kembali memperbaiki penampilan Chanyeol yang tadinya terlihat 'agak' kusut. Diliriknya arloji yang melingkar di lengan mulusnya. Dan ia nyaris terpekik ketika melihat waktu yang ditunjukan oleh benda yang berhiaskan swaroski tersebut.

"Hyung! Acara akan segera dimulai!"

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya terkejut. Dengan kalang kabut ia mulai mencari bunga yang seharusnya sudah tersemat rapi di tuksedo yang membalut tubuh atletisnya. Dan di tengah rasa frustasinya, muncul sosok Jongin dengan setangkai Bunga Anggrek Lavender **[8]** yang pada kenyataanya tidak lazim digunakan dalam acara–acara seperti ini.

"Anda pasti bisa, _sajangnim_." Ucapnya tulus sembari melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang ramping Kyungsoo.

"Terima kasih banyak, Kim _Kwajangnim_."

 _Well_ , sedikit informasi...

..Jongin –bernama lengkap Kim Jongin atau Kim Kwajangnim– yang menduduki jabatan sebagai seorang General Manager di perusahan yang Chanyeol pimpin adalah tunangan Do Kyungsoo. Yeah, dunia memang terasa sempit.

"Dengan senang hati, _sajangnim._ "

Chanyeol tersenyum lega. Ia menarik kerah tuxedo yang dikenakannya, menepuk halus bagian bahu, dan memperhatikan dengan seksama apakah ada sedikit 'hal' yang bisa membuatnya terlihat buruk. Dan yang pasti, ia memantapkan hati dan pikirannya.

 _ **Sementara itu..**_

Di ruangan lain, nampak Baekhyun yang sedang termenung. Ia baru saja selesai mengikuti proses penataan wajah dan rambut oleh kakak iparnya. Siapa lagi jika bukan Yixing –istri Byun Joonmyeon; Kakak kedua Baekhyun– yang datang jauh-jauh dari Changsa guna menghadiri acara sakral nan bersejarah bagi adik kecilnya.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya Sehun yang perhatian pada Baekhyun. Ada juga Joonmyeon dan Yixing yang bahkan sempat berniat untuk membawa pergi Baekhyun karena tak tahan mendengar perlakuan ibu dan kakak tertuanya (jangan lupakan paman, bibi, bahkan kakek dan nenek mereka) yang seakan-akan menyatakan bahwa kematian Tuan Byun disebabkan oleh Baekhyun.

"Baekhyunie~ sekarang kau akan menikah. _Hyung_ teramat bahagia, sayang. Akan ada seseorang yang menjagamu secara lahir maupun batin.."

Baekhyun kembali tersenyum. Ia benar-benar menyayangi _Hyung_ nya ini. Walaupun ia hanya seorang kakak ipar, tapi ia sangat mengasihi Baekhyun layaknya kakak kandung, bahkan perlakuannya selama ini terkesan seperti ibunya.

"Aku sayang, _Hyung_ " bisik Baekhyun.

Ruangan yang temaram membuat suasana yang ada kian menghanyutkan. Samar terdengar gemerisik angin dari jendela yang tertutup. Pendaran cahaya mentari yang masuk melalui celah ventilasi kian membuat Baekhyun merasa tenang.

Sejujurnya sebelum Yixing datang ia teramat gugup. Bahkan nyaris saja ia memenuhi ide konyol yang entah mengapa muncul di pikarannya. Haha.. ia nyaris ingin kabur saking keminiman kemampuannya sendiri dalam mengontrol diri.

Iris bulan sabitnya yang sempat terpejam perlahan terbuka. Pancaran luka perlahan tergantikan oleh binar kebahagiaan. Dan setelah memakan waktu yang sedikit lama, ia menangkap refleksi tubuh Joonmyeon yang berdiri di ambang pintu ruangan yang ia gunakan. Ah, wajah yang mewarisi kerupawanan Ayahnya itu terlihat sumringah.

"Baekhyunie.. ayo kita berangkat. Dalam dua menit mendatang akan mencapai tahap utama dalam acara ini.."

Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia mulai beranjak dari posisi awalnya, dan meraih sebuket Carnation berwarna solid **[9]** dan Carnation Putih **[10]** yang terlihat amat mengesankan. Ia melangkah mendekati Joonmyeon, mengaitkan lengannya dan memberi tatapan tulus dan hangat.

"Ya. Ayo, _Hyung!_ "

.

.

.

"Ya, saya bersedia"

"Ya, saya bersedia"

Jawaban yang terlontar dengan lancarnya di bibir masing-masing membuat para hadirin tercekat. Dan tak berapa lama kemudian, keadaan langsung berubah ramai karena tamu undangan sibuk menjerit dan bersiul ketika pasangan anak Adam tersebut dipersilahkan untuk saling menyalurkan perasaan melalui tautan bibir.

Chanyeol tersenyum. Dia menghapus jejak saliva yang tertinggal di sudut bibir Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya.

Kini keduanya tengah sibuk dengan obrolan dan sapaan dari para undangan. Binar dan aura yang terpancar membuat siapapun yang melihatnya tersenyum bahagia. Waktu terus berlalu dan kini ternyata telah memasuki waktu malam. Chanyeol pamit untuk segera menghampiri koleganya yang jauh-jauh datang dari Kazakhstan, dan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang kelelahan di salah satu meja yang ada didekat posisi mereka sebelumya.

Baekhyun memainkan kain yang menjadi alas vas krystal yang berisi Daisy Orange **[11]**. Ugh.. ia jadi ingat masa-masa pendekatan Chanyeol kepadanya. Dan yang terakhir adalah ketika ia berkunjung ke mansion beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Aktifitas randomnya terhenti ketika irisnya menangkap sosok tiga orang wanita yang menatapnya angkuh. Oh, bersiaplah Baek!

"Cih, selera Chanyeol buruk sekali." Bibi Bae yang pertama kali membuka suara.

Bibirnya yang berlapis dengan gincu merah menyala nan tebal mulai merapalkan berjumput kata yang membuat Baekhyun hanya tersenyum ikhlas dan pasrah. Jemari lentiknya saling bertaut, seiring dengan hujaman-hujaman belati tak kasat mata yang sukses mendarat di hatinya.

"Dengar, Baekhyun! Kami tidak akan pernah menganggapmu sebagai bagian dari keluarga Park!" kali ini Bibi Moon lah yang angkat bicara.

"Apa hak kalian?"

Suara berat yang terdengar mengancam –atau mungkin intimidasi– menginterupsi recokan tak berarti ketiga nyonya kurang kerjaan di hadapan Baekhyun. Dengan takut-takut, satu persatu dari mereka mulai membalikan tubuh masing-masing.

`gulp`

"Oh, Chanyeol-a.. kami harus pergi, sayang. Selamat atas pernikahanmu~"

Chanyeol tersenyum miring. Ia tahu jika ketiga wanita itu tak ubahnya sekelompok penjilat yang hobi memojokan orang lain dan penuh dengan kebohongan.

Tanpa komando, diraihnya tubuh ringkih Baekhyun, dan menggendongnya ala _Bridal Style_. Ia pribadi sudah tak sabar untuk menghabiska malamnya dengan sang 'Istri' tercinta. Mengingat status mereka kali ini kontan saja membuat baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun tertunduk malu.

Chanyeol melajukan kuda jingkraknya menjauhi area resepsi yang mulai sepi. Para tamu yang tersisa memaklumi atas tindak tanduk Chanyeol sekarang ini. Yeah, pengantin baru.

.

.

.

Keduanya tengah menghabiskan waktu di tengah ranjang. Chanyeol memainkan poni Baekhyun dan sesekali menghela nafas karena mendapati Baekhyun melamun.

"Hyeonie.." panggilnya lembut. "Kenapa, sayang?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. ia justru menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah lugunya. " _Gwaenchana_ ".

"Ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan Bibi Bae, Bibi Moon dan Bibi Ahn, bukan?"

Baekhyun terdiam, dan menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Membuat Chanyeol mati-matian meredam amarahnya. Ia harunsnya tahu jika mulut tak bermoral adik dan kakak Ayahnya itu memang harus di hentikan.

Chanyeol menepis topik yang mulai meracuni otaknya tersebut. Dia memilih untuk mengeratkan rengkuhannya, dan mengecup bibir basah Baekhyun–nya.

"Hyeoni, _my sweet love_. Dengarkan aku!" Chanyeol mulai berecerita, guna meyakinkan hati Baekhyun bahwa semua kan baik-baik saja. "Dengarkan aku. Dengan setulus hatiku, segenap jiwa dan ragaku, dan seikhlas perasaanku.. Aku ingin membebaskan belengu dari orang-orang yang menyakitimu.." Chanyeol mengecup lembut dahi pria mungil di rengkuhannya. "Dan akan aku bawa kau ke istana surgaku, serta menjauhkan segala siksa yang membuatmu tak berdaya.."

Baekhyun hanya mampu mengangguk, menahan rasa perih yang bisa saja terlampiaskan melalui isakannya. Bulir penuh luka terus meluncur dari pelupuk matanya.

Perlahan tangannya yang sedari tadi bertautan erat di balik punggung sang belahan jiwa, terlepas dan mulai bergerak, merefleksikan deretan kata yang membuat Chanyeol menahan rasa haru.

 _`Aku tau, Yeollie. Aku tahu. Dan aku juga akan berusaha untuk membantumu berjuang atas diriku sendiri.`_

Baekhyun tersenyum ditengah tangis bahagianya, dan kembali merapal dan merangkai deretan kata hingga berubah menjadi kalimat dengan bantuan jemarinya.

 _`Terimakasih atas segalanya. Kau adalah sosok pangeran dengan hati yang mulia, dan perasaan yang suci dan bersih.`_

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya, dan mengecup sayang bibir tipis Baekhyun.

"Aku mencintamu, Istriku.."

Baekhyun mengangguk.

'Aku juga mencintamu, Suamiku.. Dengan sepenuh hati dan jiwa..'

Keduanya saling menatap penuh cinta sebelum akhirnya terlelap.

.

.

.

 **The End?**

.

.

.

Baekhyun tengah membenahi beberap perlengkapan di tokonya. Satu minggu terakhir tempat yang memiliki nilai kenangan yang tinggi ini ramai pengunjung. Wajah manisnya yang dipenuhi oleh peluh nampak tidak terpengaruh.

Sementara itu, berjarak lima langkah darinya ada sesosok anak kecil –berusia ± 2 tahun– yang sibuk dengan dua tangkai Mawar Ungu **[12]** dan plastik khusus untuk menghias.

Surai berwarna raven miliknya sesekali terhempas begitu saja ketika pintu toko terbuka. Wajah tampannya yang diturunkan oleh sang Ayah nampak berbinar.

"Umma~~"

Suara riang khas anak kecil miliknya membuat Baekhyun menghentikan pekerjaannya. Ia memilih untuk menghampiri anak tersebut yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah buah cintanya dengan sang suami, siapa lagi jika bukan Park Chanyeol.

"Ada apa, Chanhyunie?" suara merdunya berdengung lembut. (Baekhyun sudah sembuh, ngomong–ngomong).

Anak yang ternyata bernama Chanhyun –Park Chanhyun– itu hanya tersenyum, memamerkan gigi susunya yang belum tumbuh sempurna dan mata bulan sabitnya yang melengkung indah.

" _Appa, eodiseo_?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah yang lucu.

Baekhyun yang gemas mengecup pipi sang buah hati. Ia baru akan menjawab pertanyaan putranya itu, namun terhenti ketika suara berat seseorang menginterupsinya.

" _Anyeong~_ "

Chanhyun bertepuk tangan. Ia girang bukan kepalang ketika melihat sosok Ayahnya yang masih mengenakan seragam kerjanya.

" _Waseyeo, Appa~_ "

Chanyeol tersenyum. ia mendekati anak 'istri'nya, meraihnya dalam dekapan hangan dan mengecup lembut dahi masing-masing.

"Bagaimana harimu, _yeobeo_?" tanya Baekhyun sembari mengelus dasi yang melingkari leher Chanyeol.

"Seperti biasa. Dan bagaimana denganmu dan Chanhyun?"

Chanhyun yang mendengarnya terlonjak di gendongan sang Ibu. Ia mencium pipi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bergantian.

" _Appa_ ~ hari Chanhyun menyangkan! _Umma_ mengajari Chanhyun tentang bunga~"

"Benarkah?"

Chanhyun mengangguk. Ia meronta –meminta turun– dan tentu saja diturui oleh Baekhyun. Ia pun meninggalkan orang tuanya yang terdiam di dekat meja kasir.

"Apa kau sudah siap?" tanya Chanyeol sembari mengelus pipi Baekhyun yang mulai berisi.

"Tentu saja. Apalagi _Umma_ sudah menghubungi kami sepuluh menit yang lalu."

Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Ia mengecup singkat bibir sang belahan hati sebelum akhirnya berbisik tepat di depan wajah Baekhyun. "Terima kasih sayang.. atas kado yang kau berikan di hari spesial kita." Ujarnya sembari mengelus lembut perut Baekhyun.

Ya, Chanhyun akan memiliki seorang adik, yang tentu saja membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun teramat bersyukur. Belum lagi respon keluarga Byun yang menyambut suka cita akan hadirnya anggota baru keluarga mereka.

Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Chanhyun memang akan menghadiri acara yang akan di adakan di kediaman Ibu Baekhyun. Anggap saja pesta penyambutan calon adik Chanhyun.

" _Umma~ Appa~_ "

Keduanya menoleh, dan mendapati Chanhyun yang menyodorkan tangkai bunga yang tadi dihiasnya sendiri.

"Ini untuk _Umma_ dan _Appa_." Ucapnya polos. " _Mianhae_ , kalau buatan Chanhyun tidak sebagus buatan _Umma_.."

Baekhyun menatap wajah tampan anaknya dengan berkaca-kaca. Ia sungguh tak menyangka jika anaknya yang tadi bersikeras belajar merangkai ternyata menyiapkan hadiah untuknya. Dipeluknya tubuh putra kesayangannya itu.

"Terima kasih sayang.." ucap Baekhyun, begitu pula dengan Chanyeol.

Chanhyun mengangguk dan mencium –kembali– pipi Ayah Bundanya.

"Terima kasih juga karena sudah membuat Chanhyun lahir di dunia, _Umma_ , _Appa_.. Chanhyun mencintai kalian~"

"Kami juga mencintaimu, nak."

* * *

– **KKEUT!** –

* * *

Notes :

Bahasa Bunga :

[1] **Mawar Putih** : Cinta Sejati, lugu, amat menyenangkan, rahasia dan diam

[2] **Mawar Peach** : Manis, rasa terimakasih, apresiasi, kekaguman, simpati

[3] **Mawar Merah Muda (Pink)** : Sayangku, rasa kagum , kebahagiaan, "percayalah padaku", terimakasih

[4] **Daffodil** : Menghormati, Menghargai, Kelahiran kembali,

(*satu tangkai berarti : kemalangan, satu rangkaian bisa berarti harapan, kegembiraan dan optimisme)

[5] **Cattleya** : Pesona dewasa,

[6] **Tulip Merah** : percayalah padaku , deklarasi cinta

[7] **Anggrek Merah** : _semangat, daya energi, kekuatan cinta_

[8] **Anggrek Lavender** : memprovokasi percintaan dan keanggunan.

[9] **Carnation Warna Solid** : Ya.

[10] **Carnation Putih** : cinta murni, _Good Luck_ (bila diberikan kepada seorang wanita), manis dan cantik.

[11] **Daisy Orange** : Kehangatan, Suka cita, semangat.

[12] **Mawar Ungu** : Keunikan, Cinta pada pandangan pertama, perlindungan, cinta Ibu/Ayah.

* * *

 **A/N :**

 **Mohon Maaf jika Sequel yang dibuat tidak sesuai dengan harapan kalian.**

 **Jika ada typo juga aku mohon maaf. Bahasaku alay lagi :"v**


	3. Terimakasih Karena Kau Mencintaiku

**Terima kasih karena kau mencintaiku**

 **(2nd Sequel 'Bunga Di Tepi Jalan)**

* * *

Kehidupan Baekhyun sang Florist yang dinikahi oleh CEO tampan bernama Park Chanyeol memasuki babak baru./" _Kau tulus menemaniku disaat indah dan sedih_ " –Chanyeol/" _Terima kasih karena kau mencintaku, Yeollie_ " –Baekhyun [ChanBaek Fiction/Shounen–ai/Marriage Life/2nd Sequel Bunga Di Tepi Jalan]

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun dengan senyum merekahnya menata rumpun bunga **Lily Pink** [1], **Tulip Orange** [2], dan **Tulip Ungu** [3]. Kekehan ringan terdengar dari bibir tipisnya ketika terpintas dalam benaknya makna dari bunga-bunga itu dimana ada yang mewakili kondisi suaminya dan tentu saja keluarga kecilnya. Jemari lentiknya membersihkan guguran daun yang berserakan di sekitar pot. Tanpa disadarinya ada sosok bertubuh mungil yang terus memperhatikan tingkahnya.

Kini, _cherry_ merekahnya tergerak guna menyenandungkan bait lagu yang sudah menjadi candu untuk dirinya, dan keluarga tercinta. Tangan kanannya mulai beralih untuk mengusap gembungan di tubuhnya. Ya ya ya, tak perlu di ingatkan jika 'Nyonya' Park tengah mengandung kembali, bukan?

" _Umma~_ " suara khas anak-anak menggema di keheningan _Flower Shop_. "Chanhyun _ie_ punya sesuatu untuk _Umma_. Ayo _Umma_ ~~ kesini..."

Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatannya, dan segera menghampiri Chanhyun yang tak terlalu terlihat karena tubuh mungilnya tampak tenggelam di rimbunan rumpun bunga lavender dan juga foxglove. Baekhyun sendiri heran kenapa jagoannya itu teramat kerasaan untuk berdiam di sana.

"Ada apa sayang?" tanyanya dengan lembut.

Chanhyun yang mendengar suara sang 'ibu' menoleh. Ia tersenyum lebar sembari menyodorkan sesuatu yang membuat Baekhyun terkejut dan refleks menutup mulutnya yang terbuka dengan telapak tangannya. "I–ini.."

Chanhyun mengangguk antusias. Bocah berusia dua tahun itu nampak gembira karena berhasil mengejutkan orang yang telah melahirkan dirinya di dunia. " _Ne_ , _Umma_. Dua kuntum **Anggrek Pink** [4] dan **Anggrek Putih** [5] untuk _Umma_ Chanhyun yang paling Chanhyun sayang."

Baekhyun yang tak mampu berkata apapun terus menyunggingkan senyum. Matanya yang kini berkaca-kaca tak membuatnya kesulitan guna meraih tubuh mungil putranya itu dalam dekapan hangatnya.

"Terima kasih sayang, _Umma_ juga menyayangimu.."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terima kasih karena kau mencintaiku**

 **(2nd Sequel 'Bunga Di Tepi Jalan)**

 **Credit Pict :** –IKOOP–

 **© Lala Maqfira Shouda Shikaku**

 **Genre : Romance, AU, Song Fic, A lil' bit Hurt**

 **Recommended song : The Rain – Terima kasih karena kau mencintaiku**

 **Hope you enjoy it~**

 **(Notes : Baca A/N dan PS di bawah)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Chanyeol tengah disibukkan dengan beberapa berkas perusahaan. Sesekali ia memijat tengkuknya yang terasa bagai ditimpa beban, bermaksud menghalau penat yang menderanya. Hela nafas yang berat terdengar begitu saja. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya dari berkas menuju frame kecil yang terletak sejajar dengan vas kristal berisi **Mawar Kuning dan Jingga** [6] di meja kerjanya.

Senyum tipis tersemat begitu saja di wajah rupawannya. Ah, bunga itu membuat dirinya makin merindukan dua belahan jiwanya yang –amat sangat– terpaksa sering ia tinggalkan karena tuntutan pekerjaan. Ia menyandarkan punggung kokohnya di kursi kebesarannya setelah ia menghabiskan waktu sekitar sepuluh menit untuk merenung.

Kini jemarinya ia gunakan untuk meraih ponsel pintar dengan _screen_ yang menampilkan wajah Baekhyun dan Chanhyun sebagai _display_ nya. Dengan semangat tinggi ia mulai meng _input_ rangkaian nomor yang sudah ia hafal hingga di luar kepala.

 _Tut_ –

.

.

.

.

–Panggilan terhubung.

" _Yeobseyeo_.."

Chanyeol kembali tersenyum mendengar nada kekanakkan di seberang sana "Yeobseyeo.."

" _Appa.. Chanhyun merindukan Appa.._ "

"Haih.. _Appa_ juga sayang. Bagaimana keadaan _Umma_?"

Sedikit jeda, membuat Chanyeol mengernyit heran. " _Umma baik-baik saja. Tapi, sekarang Umma terus meringis Appa.. Chanhyunie takut.._ "

 **DEG**

" _M–mwo_? Meringis? Dimana Chanhyun _ie_ sekarang?" Chanyeol blank. Ia mulai panik sekarang.

" _Nde, Umma meringis. Chanhyunie sekarang akan memanggilkan Yoo Ahjussi (supir taksi langganan Baekhyun) untuk mengantar Umma ke rumah sakit. Ottokae, Appa?_ "

Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya. Dengan segera ia mulai mengirim _signal_ kepada sekretaris dan _resepsionist_ di depan ruangannya. Pikirannya bercabang. Ia merasa sebagai Ayah dan suami yang gagal. Belum lagi ucapan Chanhyun yang putus-putus di _line_ telepon kian membuatnya gagal mengkontrol diri.

' _Ah sial! Kenapa aku bisa lupa jika Baekhyunie sedang hamil tua, eoh?'_ –rutuknya dalam hati.

" _Appa? Gwenchanayo?_ "

Chanyeol terbelalak. Ia juga nyaris melupakan pembicaraan dengan Chanhyun "Ah, iya Chanhyunie. Maaf _Appa_ sedang memberitahu Jeon _Agahssi_ kalau _Appa_ akan izin. Lakukan apa yang Chanhyun bisa dan _Appa_ akan menyusul secepatnya."

' _Huh, panik sialan_ '–umpatnya.

" _Ye, Appa. AH! YOO AHJUSSI! TOLONG BANTU UMMA CHANHYUNIE!_ "

".. _Arasseo Chanhyunie. Kajja Baekhyun-ssi.._ "

Pip. Sambunga terputus begitu saja.

Chanyeol kian merasa dungu. Kenapa disaat genting seperti sekarang ia malah masih terjebak dalam gedung perusahaannya? _Mood_ -nya yang memang sedang _down_ kian bertambah buruk karena pergerakan lamban sekretaris dan juga _resepsionist_ yang ia hubungi.

Tok

Tok

to–

"Cepat masuk!" sergahnya.

Cklek

" _Jeosonghamnida_ , _sajangn_ –"

"–Langsung saja, aku tak akan berbasa-basi." Chanyeol menormalkan deru nafasnya yang memburu. "Istriku akan melahirkan anak kedua kami. Dan aku ingin kalian –terutama Sekretaris Jang– untuk meng _handle_ pekerjaan selama aku tak ada. Jika ada yang dibutuhkan, hubungi Kim _Kwajangnim_ , _Arraseo_?!"

Para pegawai yang ada disana mengangguk dengan serempak. " _Algasseumnida, sajangnim_."

Tanpa kata, Chanyeol melesat meninggalkan ruangan yang memerangkapnya beberapa saat terakhir.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Seoul International Hospital, August 26th 2016; 12.00 PM(SKT)**

Derap langkah kaki yang tergesa terdengar riuh sepanjang koridor rumah sakit yang senyap. Irisnya bergerak kesana-kemari, mencari keberadaan ruang yang menjadi tujuannya. Tak perlu waktu yang lama, langkah kaki jenjangnya ia percepat di saat refleksi dua orang yang dikenalnya tertangkap netranya.

Ya, Chanhyun dan Tuan Yoo yang terduduk di kursi tunggu ruang bersalin.

"Ah, _Anyeonghaseyeo_ Park _Sajangnim_ "

Chanyeol –sosok yang berlarian tadi– menghentikan langkahnya dan membalas salam Tuan Yoo " _Anyeonghaseyeo Ahjussi_ " dan ikut membungkukan badannya.

Tuan Yoo tersenyum kecil dan memberi isyarat bahwa ia harus kembali bekerja. Chanyeol mengangguk setuju dan mengucapkan banyak terima kasih serta permohonan maaf karena merepotkan Tuan Yoo.

"Bukan masalah, _sajangnim_." Balas Tuan Yoo sebelum beranjak. "Baekhyun- _ssi_ sudah seperti anak saya sendiri."

Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyum tulus. Netranya yang sedari tadi fokus pada punggung Tuan Yoo kini beralih pada sosok jagoannya yang ternyata sudah terlelap di kursi tunggu. Perlahan di raihnya tubuh mungil sang Anak dalam gendongannya. Di kecupnya dengan teramat sangat sayang kening yang tertutupi oleh helai lembut serupa malam yang di wariskan oleh sang 'ibunda'.

"Maafkan _Appa_ , sayang.." bisiknya penuh perasaan membuat Chanhyun melenguh, namun kembali lelap.

Ia menatap pintu ruang bersalin dengan pandangan menerawang. Penyesalan dan rasa bersalah perlahan tergampar di wajah tampannya. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia merubah ekspresinya ketika samar terdengar suara beberapa orang yang terburu. Chanyeol menoleh dengan agak susah mengingat Chanhyun masih terlelap dalam dekapannya dengan kepala yang terkulai di bahu kokohnya.

Ah, orangtuanya dan sang Ibu mertua. Juga–tunggu. Apa yang ketiga bibinya lakukan di sini? Chanyeol mengernyit.

"Chanyeol- _ah_. Bagaimana kondisi uri Baekhyun?" serbu Nyonya Byun mewakili Ayah dan Ib unya.

"Kita berdo'a saja yang terbaik, _Eommeonim_. Baekhyun _ie_ sedang mendapat penanganan medis."

Ketiga orangtuanya mengangguk mafhum membuat Chanyeol tersenyum. Namun, senyumnya pupus di saat ia menangkap ekspresi tak enak yang terpancar dari wajah para wanita yang pernah membuat 'istri'nya menderita.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanyanya dingin, membuat ketiga bibinya tersentak.

"Tentu saja menjenguk uri Baekhyun _ie_ , Chanyeol- _ah_..." Bibi Moon menyunggingkan senyum palsu di bibir berpoles gincu merah merona miliknya.

"Cih, hentikan sandiwara konyol kalian!" Chanyeol mendesis.

"A–apa maksudmu, sayang?" kini Bibi Ahn yang angkat suara setelah ia tersentak mendengar ucapan sang keponakan yang menusuk tepat sasaran.

Ketiga orangtuanya kebingungan. Setahu mereka para bibi tak memiliki masalah apapun dengan Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun. Atau... mungkinkah mereka melewatkan sesuatu?

Chanyeol menggeram tertahan membuat ketiga orang yang ia intimidasi berjengit ketakutan. "Berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan konyol dan ekspresi menjijikan kalian. Dan aku peringatkan, jika kalian berani menjelek-jelekan 'istri'ku lagi, bersiaplah untuk meninggalkan mansion Park." Sergahnya.

"Apa maksudnya? Chanyeol beritahu _Abeoji_ apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tuan Park mulai mengirimkan _signal_ mengerikan bagi saudarinya.

" _Abeoji_ bisa bertanya pada Sehun atau Kyungsoo tentang kelakuan konyol mereka bertiga." Chanyeol sekan enggan untuk menjawab –lebih tepatnya mengingat kembali perlakuan buruk bibi-bibinya pada Baekhyun ketika ia bercerita–

"Jae Eun! Apa yang kau lakukan pada menantuku?" kini Nyonya Park yang bersuara.

"..."

"Cepat katakan!" suara Nyonya Park meninggi.

"..."

Hening.

Nyonya Park yang memang ekspresif sudah tidak mampu membendung emosinya lagi. Mengingat ini rumah sakit, beliau bermaksud menyeret kakak dan adik iparnya untuk melakukan pembicaraan yang serius. "Moon Jae Eun! Ahn Yoon Ae Unnie! Bae Sun Young! Ikut aku!"

"Cepat ikuti Rae In –istriku– atau aku akan benar-benar mengusir kalian!" Tuan Park memberi perintah.

" _Nde_. Yong Soo- _ah_ / _Oppa_."

Keempatnya perlahan meninggalkan Chanyeol dan yang lainnya. Nyonya Byun mencengkeram dada kirinya sembari menggeleng tak percaya. Padahal ia berekspektasi jika hanya dirinya yang –dengan ceroboh– membenci Baekhyun hanya karena kesalah pahaman. Namun, di luar ekspektasinya justru ada orang-orang sinting haus harta yang memperlakukan putra bungsunya dengan kurang ajar.

"Maafkan adik dan kakakku, Saera- _ya_..." Tuan Park membungkuk.

"Tidak apa. Yang penting Baekhyun sekarang baha–"

"–Ini salahku _Eomonim_."

"–gia. Huh? Maksudmu apa Chanyeol- _ah_?" Nyonya Byun menggeleng. "Sudahlah lupakan. Itu hanya bagian dari masa lalu. Yang pasti kita harus berfokus pada do'a supaya uri Baekhyun di beri kekuatan."

Keadaan kembali di dominasi keheningan. Hanya dengkuran halus dari bibir Chanhyun yang sesekali terdengar. Nyonya Byun terkekeh karena menyadari jika cara tidur Chanhyun tak jauh berbeda dengan sang 'Ibu'.

"Coba kalian perhatikan. Chanhyun sangat mirip Baekhyun ketika tidur."

Tuan Park dan juga Chanyeol sendiri yang tadinya fokus menatap pintu ruang bersalin segera memperhatikan Chanhyun. Dan mereka ternyata sependapat dengan Nyonya Byun. Logika saja, Chanhyun kan anak Baekhyun tentu ada beberapa sifat sang 'Ibu' yang di turunkan kepadanya.

" _Umma_.."

Chanyeol kembali menoleh. Di tatapnya wajah rupawan sang Jagoan yang mulai menunjukan tanda-tanda jika ia akan segera sadar dari lelapnya. Bibir tipisnya mengecap beberapa kali menyusul kemudian kerjapan kelopak mata sipitnya.

' _Dia benar-benar seperti Baekhyun'_ –Inner Chanyeol sembari menahan gemas.

Chanhyun menegakkan kepalanya yang terkulai. Ia mengusap kedua matanya dengan tangan mungilnya yang terkepal. "Heung? _Harabeoji_? _Halmeoni_? _A–appa_?"

"Halo Chanhyun _ie_ ~~"

Anak itu mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya perlahan. Ekspresi polosnya membuat Tuan Park dan Nyonya Byun berusaha untuk menahan diri mereka agar tidak melayangkan cubitan atau mungkin ciuman di wajah sang cucu. Ayolah, Chanhyun yang baru bangun dari tidurnya itu sangat mengerikan. Ia mudah merajuk atau bahkan menangis dikarenakan moodnya selalu dalam mode kurang baik.

Chanhyun kembali merebahkan kepalanya ke bahu sang Ayah. "Kenapa sayangnya _Appa_ , heum?"

"Chanhyun merindukan _Appa_.." manjanya.

"Heumm. _Arraseo_.." tangan Chanyeol tergerak untuk mengelus surai sang Anak. Bermaksud menyalurkan rasa sayang melalui usapannya yang lembut. "Sekarang kita doakan semoga _Umma_ dan adik bayi baik-baik saja, ya?"

" _Ne_ , _Appa_."

"Oeeee"

Pasangan Ayah-Anak itu tersentak. Begitu pula dengan Tuan Park dan Nyonya Byun. Keempatnya bergerak kilat mendekati pintu berwarna putih itu. Beberapa detik selanjutnya, pergeseran pada penghubung antar ruangan itu kian membuat detak jantung mereka meningkat hingga dua kali lipatnya.

Muncul seorang dokter bertubuh tegap yang mulai melepaskan masker yang menutupi wajahnya. Eoh, wajahnya bukan seperti orang Korea?

"Ah.. Selamat Chanyeol- _san_. 'Istri' Anda selamat, dan Anda mendapat bayi lelaki yang sehat."

 **Tess**

Buliran bening mengalir melalui sudut mata CEO muda itu. Rasa bahagia yang membuncah membuat kelenjar air matanya memproduksi cairan yang terus mengaliri wajahnya. " _A-Arigatou_ , _sensei_."

Dokter itu tersenyum. Kemudian ia mempersilahkan Chanyeol yang terlebih dahulu menyerahkan Chanhyun pada Nyonya Byun untuk memastikan kondisi Baekhyun. Bibir penuhnya mulai terangkat, menyunggingkan senyum rupawan yang disambut senyum lemah Baekhyun yang masih berusaha mengatur nafas setelah ia sadar dari anastesinya.

"Hai, sayang.." sapa Chanyeol sembari mendekati brangkar yang Baekhyun tempati. "Bagaimana perasanmu, **Mawar Pink** [7]ku?"

Baekhyun terkekeh. Dan itu kontras dengan air mata yang membasahi paras ayunya. Hal itu membuat Chanyeol menggerakan jemarinya guna mengusap buliran luka itu.

"A-aku merasa baik, amat sangat." Ujarnya. "Bahkan lebih dari itu, a-aku bahagia **Daffodil** [8] _Man_ ku."

"Kau berjuang dengan baik, sayang.." Chanyeol terus tersenyum. Di kecupnya bibir pucat Baekhyun penuh cinta yang tulus. "Dan aku mohon... maafkan aku karena tidak berada di sisimu pada momen penting."

Baekhyun menggeleng, ia mengusap wajah tampan sang pemilik hati. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia berusaha bangkit, dan menautkan _cherry_ tipisnya dengan bibir penuh Chanyeol. Lengan kurusnya meski terhalang oleh infus mulai melingkar sempurna di leher jenjang prianya. Begitu pula dengan Chanyeol yang mulai menekan kecil tengkuk dan juga pinggang ramping sang 'istri'.

Lumatan demi lumatan terus terjalin, mengantarkan perasaan yang membuncah pada keduanya. Beberapa saat kemudian, tautan itu berakhir setelah Chanyeol mengecup lembut bibir yang kini memerah.

Keduanya menoleh ke arah pintu, dan mendapati sosok dokter tampan nan semampai dan juga seorang perawat mungil yang menggendong putra mungil mereka. Baik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya mampu tersenyum canggung menahan malu mengingat apa yang mereka lakukan tadi.

"Oh, untung kami datang di saat yang tepat." Canda sang dokter.

"Maafkan kami." Chanyeol bersuara mewakili dirinya dan juga Baekhyun yang menunduk menahan malu.

Dokter itu menggeleng, menyiratkan bahwa itu bukanlah masalah. Ia kemudian mempersilahkan perawat dengan _name tag_ 'Kim Min Hyun' itu untuk menyerahkan anak kedua pasangan Park di ruangan tersebut.

"Silahkan, ini putra Anda Tuan dan 'Nyonya'.." ucapnya ramah.

"Terimakasih, Kim _Geonsa_."

Perawat Kim mengangguk setelah sebelumnya mengambil sebuah map yang disodorka oleh sang dokter. Ia mulai menyiapkan pena untuk mengisi _form_ tentang kelahiran yang akan digunakan untuk membuat surat bukti kelahiran. "Atas nama Tuan Park Chanyeol dan 'Nyonya' Park Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol mengangguk sementara Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya karena dipanggil 'Nyonya'. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi memang ini resiko karena ia menikah dengan orang yang bergender sama dengan dirinya. Baekhyun menggigit ujung lidahnya.

Suara mata pena yang menggores kertas menjadi pengisi ruang yang hening. Dokter fokus dengan rekam medik yang ada di nakas, Perawat Kim sibuk mencatat , sedangkan Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun fokus pada sang bayi.

Goresan terhenti. Berganti dengan deheman ringan. "Maaf, bagaimana dengan nama anak Anda, Tuan Park?"

Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya, ia menatap Perawat Kim lekat sebelum mengalihkan pandangan pada Baekhyun yang ternyata kini juga memandangnya. Tak berapa lama Baekhyun mengangguk, memberi isyarat bahwa ia sepenuhnya akan menuruti apa yang Chanyeol lakukan.

"Akan langsung kami beri nama." Chanyeol menghela nafas sejenak. "Park Yeol Hyun."

Dokter yang ternyata sudah menyelesaikan pemeriksaannya menoleh, kemudian berucap, "Kim-chan, catat dengan baik. Hari ini, tepat pukul 12.55 PM bertempat di Seoul International Hospital, telah lahir putra kedua pasangan Park Chanyeol dan Park Baekhyun dengan panjang kurang lebih 35 cm dan berat 3,2 kg dalam keadaan sehat. Dan ia di beri nama Park Yeol Hyun."

Wanita itu kembali mengangguk dan segera melaksanakan tugasnya " _Hai, sensei_." Ia segera mengisi kolom nama sang dokter dan menyerahkannya. "Dan untuk Tuan Park, Anda bisa mengurus Administrasi di Loket AF. Terima kasih"

Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun langsung mengembangkan senyum mereka.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sehun dan Kyungsoo _–_ jangan lupakan Jongin– kini menemani Baekhyun yang asyik menimang Yeolhyun. Mereka bercengkerama, membicarakan banyak hal di mulai dari masalah pekerjaan hingga perkuliahan yang di alami Sehun dan juga Kyungsoo.

Tak jauh dari mereka ada Chanhyun yang asyik memainkan rangkaian bunga **Tulip Pink** [9] yang di bawa Jongin. Bibirnya sesekali meracau, mengundang kekehan geli dari orang-orang di sekitarnya.

" _Hyung_ , jika kau merasa repot aku bersedia membawa Chanhyun pulang." Sehun bersuara.

"Hei, Chanhyun itu penurut, Sehun- _a_.. lagi pula ada Chanyeol di sini. Dan _Hyung_ tak ingin merepotkanmu."

Sehun merotasikan bola matanya malas. _Well_ , ia tak terkejut mendengar jawaban Baekhyun karena, kalau boleh jujur ia sudah bisa mempreskdisikannya. "Terserah _Hyung_ saja."

Ia beranjak dari posisinya dan menata buket bunga **Mawar Merah** dan **Kuning** [10] yang ia bawa. Wajah tampannya terlihat bersinar karena terpaan sinar mentari senja yang menembus celah _gorden_ di ruangan Baekhyun.

"Oh iya, _Hyung_.. tadi kantor sempat heboh karena tingkah suamimu.." gerutu Kyungsoo di sambit pelototan Jongin. Hei, apakah Kyungsoo tak memikirkan masa depan calon suaminya? Bisa-bisanya dia mengadukan hal konyol pada 'istri' atasannya.

Baekhyun menggeleng kecil. Sebenarnya ia sudah tahu kejadian itu dari Chanyeol. Jadi ia hanya mampu menahan tawa karena melihat Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang saling sikut.

"Oh, kalian menyebalkan." Sehun mendesis tajam. "Ngomong-ngomong, _Hyung_.. aku pamit undur diri. Luhan sudah menungguku cukup lama di Myeongdeong."

"Oh, Luhan? Dia kekasihmu, kan? Kapan kau akan mengenalkannya pada _Hyung_?"

Sehun tersenyum tipis ia menyambar buket lain yang sudah Chanhyun rangkai –ternyata Chanhyun mewarisi bakat Baekhyun–, mengecup pipi dan kening sang kemenakan, dan tak lupa pipi Baekhyun. Ia juga menjulurkan lidah pada pasangan Jongin–Kyungsoo yang terus cemberut.

"Terimakasih atas bunganya, Chanhyunie~~"

Chanhyun hanya mengangguk polos.

"Dasar _Magnae_ kurang modal!"

"Aku mendengarnya, ngomong-ngomong"

Pintu tertutup.

Tak lama, benda berbahan fiber dan kayu itu kembali terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Dokter dan Perawat Kim.

" _Konbawa_ , _minna-san_ ~!" seru sang Dokter. "Sore yang cerah, bukan?"

" _Hai, sensei_."

"Oh, ada tamu rupanya?"

Jongin yang sibuk dengan _gadget_ segera menghentikan aktifitas _random_ nya. Ia memasukan perangkat elektronik itu ke saku blazernya dan ia langsung mengalihkan atensinya.

"Kai- _san_?"

" _Sumimasen_.." Jongin mulai mengingat-ingat siapa sosok di depannya. Seingatnya, hanya beberapa orang yang hafal _nick name_ -nya di Jepang. "Eung.. Sakurada- _san_?"

" _Hai_."

Keduanya berjabat tangan, kemudian berpelukan. Ah rupanya teman satu angkatan ketika Jongin menimba ilmu di Toho High School. Mereka terus larut dalam pembicaraan hingga Perawat Kim menyelesaikan tugasnya. "Sakurada- _sensei_. Saya sudah menyelesaikan tugas. Mari kita harus memeriksa pasien lain."

Sang Dokter yang ternyata bernama Sakurada Dori menghentikan obrolannya dengan sang kawan lama. Ia memberi nasihat dan resep yang bisa di tebus oleh Chanyeol untuk Baekhyun. Ia pamit dan meninggalkan ruangan dengan menggenggam lembut tangan Perawat Kim.

"Err.. Sakurada- _san_!" Jongin memanggil membuat langkah keduanya terhenti. "Aku tahu jika Kim _Geonsa_ adalah kekasihmu, jadi tak usah kau gandeng begitu karena aku yakin Kim _Geonsa_ tak akan kemana-mana.."

Dokter Sakurada hanya tertawa mendengar ejekan Jongin. Ia melambaikan tangannya acuh dan melanjutkan langkahnya, begitu pula dengan Perawat Kim yang hanya tersenyum tipis. Keduanya berpapasan dengan Chanyeol yang nampak kebingungan di ambang pintu.

Lagi dan lagi, pasangan Jongin dan Kyungsoo mengedikan bahunya acuh dan memilih untuk pamit, meninggalkan keluarga kecil itu.

"Aih, sayangku.. Park Baekhyun, Park Chanhyun, dan Park Yeolhyun..." Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya, ".. aku menyayangi kalian~~"

Chanhyun menghambur dalam pelukan sang Ayah. Chanyeol terus tersenyum kemudian mendekati brangkar Baekhyun dengan Chanhyun yang ada di gendongannya. Ia mengecup lembut kening dan bibir Baekhyun sebelum membisikkan kata-kata yang sukses membuat Baekhyun memerah

" _Kau tulus menemaniku disaat indah dan sedih_ "Chanyeol berbisik sembari mengecup wajah ketiga kepingan jiwanya. Ia benar-benar bersyukur atas Anugerah yang ia dapat.

Baekhyun membalas ucapan Chanyeol setelah puas mengecup bibir Chanyeol, Chanhyun serta kening Yeolhyun _"Terima kasih karena kau mencintaku, Yeollie_ "

' _Kebahagiaanku lengkaplah sudah. Terimakasih Tuhan atas anugerah yang telah Engkau berikau dalam hidupku..'_

* * *

– **The End? –**

* * *

 **Epilogue :**

 _5 tahun kemudian..._

"Hai, sayang!"

Suara berat seorang Park Chanyeol yang seakan tak pernah berubah mengawali pagi hari yang biasanya riuh di kediaman keluarga Park. Sosok jangkung itu melingkarkan lengan kekarnya di pinggang ramping sang 'istri' yang sudah terbebas dari belenggu siksaan mental yang dilakukan oleh para bibinya. Ya, Moon Jae Eun, Ahn Yoon Ae dan juga Bae Sun Young telah diasingkan di daerah pinggiran oleh Tuan Park.

 **Cup**

Kecupan sayang nan manja mendarat sempurna di pipi Baekhyun. Mengundang rona kemerahan yang mempercantik wajahnya yang tak lekang oleh usia.

"Ish, jangan mesum pagi-pagi. Ada anak-anak." Gerutu Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Hush! Mereka sedang fokus dengan acara mereka, heung"

Chanyeol justru mengusakan hidung mancunngnya di perpotongan leher Baekhyun. Ia juga tak segan untuk mencuri kecupan di bibir tipis sang 'istri'. Dan tanpa di duga mendapat balasan dari Baekhyun.

Tak jauh dari mereka ada dua orang anak –Chanhyun dan Yeolhyun– yang fokus pada televisi yang menayangkan acara anak-anak favorite mereka –Pororo– tanpa menyadari bahwa kedua orang tua mereka tengah mencuri kesempatan untuk bermesraan.

" _Hyungie_.. ayo kita minta _Appa_ untuk membelikan boneka Pororo, Krong, Eddie, dan Rilakkuma~" si kecil merengek.

"Ne, nanti kita minta pada Appa. Nah, sekarang Yeolhyun _ie_ akan _Hyungie_ ajarkan membuat rangkaian bunga, okay?"

Yeolhyun mengangguk. Ia mulai menata bunga **Mawar Jingga** [11] dan **Mawar Ungu** [12] yang diberikan sang Kakak. Dengan bantuan tangan terampil sang kakak terciptalah rangkaian indah dengan tangkai yang melingkar. Mereka beranjak dari posisi masing-masing di ruang tengah dan menghampiri sang Ayah dan Ibu yang sudah selesai menata meja.

"Ini untuk _Appa_ dan _Umma_.."

Baekhyun ternganga. Ia tak percaya jika anak-anaknya mampu membuat dirinya tak mampu berkata-kata. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang mematung. Dan dalam hitungan detik, baik Baekhyun, Chanhyun maupun Yeolhyun sudah berada dalam kungkungan Chanyeol.

" _Appa cinta kalian semua_.."

" _Kami juga mencintai dan menyayangimu,_ _ **Daffodil Man**_ _!"_

* * *

 **KKEUT!**

* * *

Notes :

Bahasa Bunga

[1] **Lily Pink** : Kekayaan dan kemakmuran

[2] **Tulip Orange** : Energi (semangat), gairah dan hasrat

[3] **Tulip Ungu** : Kebangsawanan

[4] **Anggrek Pink** : Kasih sayang murni

[5] **Anggrek Putih** : Keindahan, kelembutan, kepolosan, kebaikan, kemurnian

[6] **Mawar Kuning** dan **Jingga** : Semangat

[7] **Mawar Pink** : Sayangku, rasa kagum, kebahagiaan, "percayalah padaku', terima kasih

[8] **Daffodil** : Menghormati, menghargai, kelahiran kembali

(*satu tangkai berarti kemalangan, satu rangkaian berarti harapan, kegembiraan dan optimisme)

[9] **Tulip Pink** : Peduli

[10] **Mawar Merah** dan **Kuning** : Ucapan selamat, persahabatan atau jatuh cinta

[11] **Mawar Jingga** : Keinginan, antusiasme

[12] **Mawar Ungu** : Keunikan, Cinta ayah/ibu

* * *

 **[A/N]**

 **Aloha~~** /joget hula-hula/

 **Ini adalah sequel kedua sekaligus terakhir yang aku bawa. Mohon maaf ya jika lama update dan ceritanya garing** –always–

Thanks for Reviewer :

 **Chapter 1 :**

Kak **JongTakGu88** : _aku tresno sliramu, Kak :"3 /g_.

daebaetaeluv : _hikseu_ /elap ingus/ _maaf kalau ngebingungin /_ sungkem _/_

 **AkaSunaSparkyu** : _Sudah baca sequelny, kan?_ /kedip2/

baekchanxx : _heehee.. aku ndak bermaksud bikin readers nangis lho, ya. Syukurlah, kalau feel-nya ngena. Please jangan panggil diriku, 'thor'. Cukup panggil tamvan(?) aku udah seneng_ /kemudian digilas/

 **MysNa, Mira Yuliana** (Guest) : _Thankseu udah baca_ /bentangin spanduk ichiraku ramen(?)/

Baeksounds : _sudah baca sequelnya, kan?_

 **Realbaekki** (Guest) : _terima kasih, but jangan panggil author, okay?_

Wataeshiwa : _AAAAA..._ /histeris*plak*/ _Arigatou gozaimasuuuuuu~~~ ah, aku suka soalnya gambarin Chanyeol yang manis dan cheesy kek aku_ /woi/ _kkkkk_

Dek **Chanta614** : _kkk.. kayak kakak ya?_ /gampared/ _love you too :*_

Kak purple unicorn91 : _AAAAAA KAK MYTHAAAAAA_ /plak/ _hihihihi iya kak.. manis ya dia.. jadi pengin di karungin terus kirim ke KUA_ /g. _Terima kasih udah meluangkan waktu buat baca dan review~~_ /kecup/

Kak **Dardara** : _Aku speechless baca review kakak :")) Thankseu kakak~~_ /kecup/

Baekchanri0461 : _terimakasih~_

 **Moonyoojung** : _aku terharu :")) terimakasih~~_

VAAirin : _huehehehehe_ /slap/ _terima kasih^^ iya aku usahakan_

 **Cactus93** : _iyaaa sweet kayak tebu /g. Sequel sudah ada, kan_?

Ch4nbaekcum : _Awas jatuh :v nanti kakak tangkap pake jaring cinta *jreng* /g_

 **Halona Jill** : _Hi juga :))_ /lambai tamvan(?)/ _wkwwk iya dia boyfriend sekaligus husband material :3 kalau aku gimana? *modus ae, La -_-* terimakasih sudah berkunjung dan meninggalkan jejak_ /kecup/

Exobaeolchabae : _AAA TERIMAKASIH SUDAH MAU BACA /CAPSLOCKMU, NAK_ =))/ *plak*

 **Chanbaek0605** : _perlu di tiru, kalau berani ngajak mah yang serius jangan main-main_ /digampar/ _terimakasih sudah mau mampir^^_

Fallen1004 : _Hahaa iya kebetulan diriku lagi mabok–coret– sama yang namanya bunga x3 thanks udah mampir^^_

 **Zahranisa351** : _AAAAAAA IYYAAA CHANBAEK_ X.X /CAPSLOCK, LA -_-/ _Thanks udah mampir^^_

 **Chapter 2 :**

Cactus93 : _Heheh iya^^ terimakasih sudah membaca =))_

Kak **JongTakGu88** : _ini rate T kak... diri ini sudah tepar tamvan terlebih dahulu untuk membayangkan proses pembuatan dedek Chanhyun_ /ngeles/ _dan happy ending is my hope_ –ngikut sok inggris– _semangat nulis juga kakakku tertjintah :* :*_ /gampared/

Yayahunie : _kkkk, syukurlah kalau suka :)) heung? FF romance? Aku usahakan ya?_

 **Baguettes** : _huehehehe iya aku underated :3 ndak papa lah yang penting hobiku menulis tetap tersalurkan^^_ /mentjoba berlapang dada*kemudian elap ingus(?)*/ _thanks udah berkenan baca dan review_ /bow/

Sarymaryani48 : _heheheh.. berarti syurprais(?) aku berhasil :D aku juga ucapin terimakasih udah berkenan rnr_ /bow/ _aku usahakan untuk ff chanbaek lainnya_

 **VAAirin** : _Homina homina homina_ /digampar/ _bibi rempong sudah dapat hukuman tenang saja =D thanks sudah berkenan rnr_ /bow/

Wataeshiwa : _Yup, semua akan indah pada waktuya *tsah* Thanks for review^^_

 **Guest** : _kyaaaaaa thanks udah mampir^^_

SHINeexo : _hihihi.. thanks udah mampir^^_

Kak **Dardara** : _hohoho..maafkeun diriku yang sudah membuat dirimu sakaw kak_ /sungkem/ _dan trio bibi rempong sudah dapat balesan kok =D hayoloh kakak demen yang panjang kek sungai nil/g. Nanti deh aku panggil kak dara Anggrek Putih *modus terus, La -_-* kkkk thanks kakak buat review-nya_ /kecup/

Jiellian21 : _ahahaha.. thanks udah review^^_

 **Alpheratz3100** : _ahahaha...ChanBaek emang da bes (y) ndak papa dek... udah review aja alhamdulillah, kakak bersyukur =DD ini sequelnya :3_

Metroxylon : _Aww.. thanks udah review :3_

 **Ruina-san** : _hahaha.. ndak papa kok. Jadi sebenernya sudah tersirat kenapa keluarga Byun benci ama Baek. Tapi it's okay it's love –coret– maksudnya ndak papa lah buat review mereka sebenernya lebih ke kecewa, Tuan Byun meninggal karena kecelakaan bareng Baek dan itu naudzubillah deh ya.. semoga yang buruk2 dijauhkan dari kita(?) semua aminn =D anyway thanks udah review :D_

Halona Jill : _Hai hai... jadi udah tahu kan nasib trio bibi rempong? Dan masalah sehun yang ndak muncul... maaf ya kemarin Cuma numpang nama ya_ /gampared/ _tapi aku usahain muncul disini. Thanks ya atas reviewnya^^_

Dek **Loner-Fanart-Hunter** : _Hai juga dekk~~_ /lambai/ _tjieee kok tahu kalau kakak nongkrongin google buat nyari kamus_ _ **Hanakotoba**_ /gampared/ _dramatis ya dek? Maafkeun kakak ya? Yup, Baekhyun itu penganut(?) from zero to hero *backsound genderang perang* nasib ketiga bibi Chanyeol... mereka jadi makanan manda-nya orochimaru/g. Love you too, dek :*_

Exobaeolchabae : _Thanks juga udah berkenan baca dan ninggalin jejak di ff abalku :"))_ /peluk/

 **Chanbaek0605** : _iyaa greget kalau chanbaek ama anak-anak XD_ /flashback TROS with Lee Twins/ _thanks ya udah mampir^^_

Jongdaelz : _awas lho dek nanti dikira abis diapain lagi blushing /g. Thanks udah mampir^^_

 **Berkenan review** –lagi– **?**

.

.

.

Lala tamvan(?) yang suka modus dan gombal –gembel/g–

Salam Datebayo!

PS : Jangan panggil aku 'Author', 'Thor' ya? Cukup panggil Lala kalau kita sebaya, kalau lebih tua panggil Lala aja kalau yang lebih muda... terserah ._. /gampared/

Happy Jongin Day

Happy KaiSoo Day


End file.
